Tan sólo un clavel
by Eakeles
Summary: ¿Y si él fuese ella? Aqui mi versión de la relación de España si hubiese sido mujer con sus compañeros países. Hetalia, Nyotalia y OCs.
1. Nyo Bélgica

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!España: Isabel.

Nyo!Bélgica: Noah.

* * *

><p><em>Nyo!Bélgica<em>

Ahí estaba ella, tan sonriente, tan dulce, abrazando a la pequeña Romana, quien no hacía más que revolverse, intentaba soltarse de los brazos de España desesperadamente entre insultos. No se daba cuenta, en realidad nadie en esa casa lo hacía, solo él. Solo él notaba cuando la sonrisa de España no era sincera, cuando solo era un pálido reflejo de sí misma, cuando intentaba ocultar su dolor para que los demás no se preocupasen. Pero a él no podía engañarle, porque él conocía todos los gestos de la castaña, porque él le observaba cuando ella no se daba cuenta, porque él sabía cuando España llegaba de una batalla y no se encontraba bien y sus ojos gritaban por consuelo, como ocurría ahora. Porque España siempre acudía a la italiana al atravesar la puerta a la luz del día, en busca de su consuelo y no se acordaba del belga silencioso que miraba la escena.

El rubio de ojos esmeraldas se acercó un poco hacia las dos mediterráneas, no se atrevía a interrumpir esa especie de ritual que siempre tenía lugar entre ellas, pero quería intervenir, él también tenía derecho a darle la bienvenida a casa a la jefa, a ofrecerle su consuelo.

España dejó de achuchar a Italia del Sur, levantó la mirada y le vio. Bélgica se sonrojó ante la sonrisa que le envió la española, pero le correspondió con su mueca gatuna, tan característica suya.

- ¡Hola, Bélgica!

- Bienvenida a casa, jefa.

- Ya era hora de que me soltaras, bastarda – se quejó la italiana, interrumpiendo el saludo, y librándose definitivamente de los brazos de España.

- Eres cruel con la jefa, Romana – dijo España poniendo morritos – podrías sonreír y alegrarte de mi regreso como Bélgica.

- No me alegro de que hayas vuelto, estaba muy bien sin nadie que me molestase…

Se alejó de España e Italia del Sur y continuó con sus tareas, en realidad, las de Romana y Holanda, pero que ellas se negaban a hacer y, al final, siempre acaba haciéndolas él. Cuando terminó prácticamente había anochecido y el jaleo que solía haber en la casa se había transformado en silencio. Sonrió, había llegado el momento que había estado esperando todo el día.

Subió las habitaciones y tocó sobre la puerta en una de ellas, la voz de su jefa le concedió el permiso para entrar, así que abrió la puerta. Ante él se encontraba la española con unas vendas en sus pechos e intentando colocarse otra en torno al brazo.

- Déjame a mí – dijo tomando el brazo de la castaña y colocando la venda en torno a él.

- Gracias, Noah – dijo con una sonrisa la española – siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito.

El rubio solo pudo sonreír mientras se encargaba también del resto de heridas de la española.

- Es mi deber, jefa – se limitó a decir.

Ambos sabían que eso no era del todo cierto, es verdad que los subordinados debían encargarse de cuidar a sus jefes, pero era muy inapropiado que un hombre se dedicase a cuidar las heridas de una mujer, esa debía ser la tarea de Holanda, pero la relación de la hermana mayor del belga con la española no era muy cordial, e Italia del Sur era demasiado pequeña para eso, así que en un acuerdo silencioso entre los dos Bélgica había tomado la tarea del cuidador.

- Sabes que cuando estamos solos puedes llamarme Isabel – dijo la castaña levantando el rostro del rubio con una mano.

Noah no fue capaz de decir nada, solo acortó la distancia que separaba su rostro del de Isabel, como ya estaba haciendo ella para fundirse en un tierno beso, algo que ambos llevaban esperando desde hacía tiempo. Al separarse la castaña le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que le prometía algo más que un simple beso. Bélgica sonrió y se agachó para volver a besarla, porque, aunque lo primero que España hacía al llegar del campo de batalla era buscar a la italiana, al caer la noche, en la oscuridad, únicamente buscaba a Bélgica.

* * *

><p>Y aqui el primer país con el que relaciono a Nyo!España, no es la pareja más popular, pero me apetecía hacer algo con el Nyo!Tomato gang, por eso aparecen también Nyo!Romanoy Nyo!Holanda. Aunque mi pareja favorita para España es Inglaterra, Bélgica es demasiado genial como para olvidarse de ellaél, fans del Spabel, manifestaos, por favor, no hay bastante Spabel en el mundo. Es muy corto, pero así van a ser todos, más largos que un drabble, pero sin llegar a ser un capítulo en condiciones. Espero que os guste y sigáis leyendo.

Próxmo capítulo: Inglaterra, ya lo tengo escrito, así que no tardaré en subirlo.

Se aceptan críticas, chocolate y tomates. Los review me hacen feliz y si estoy feliz actualizo antes (sí, soy una chantajista XD).


	2. Inglaterra

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!España: Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

><p><em>Inglaterra<em>

Inglaterra se estaba empezando a preocupar, no era normal ver a España tan pálida y con esa mirada desorbitada fija en él. No sabía qué había hecho para que se pusiese así, porque sí, estaba seguro de que era por algo que había hecho, a fin de cuentas, se había quedado paralizada en cuanto le había visto entrar por la puerta. Dio un paso para acercarse a ella, pero la palma levantada de ella lo detuvo en seco, estaba en problemas. En torno a la castaña había comenzado a aparecer un aura negra y sus ojos habían pasado a ser acusadores. Tragó saliva, si no se le ocurría algo pronto estaba muerto, y salir corriendo por la puerta no era una opción.

- Mmm, ¿nos vamos ya, _España_? – Arthur se felicitó a sí mismo, hablar en su idioma y hacer como que no pasaba nada era sin duda la mejor decisión que podía tomar, así que extendió su mano hacia ella para que la tomara.

Sin embargo, el plan inglés tenía bastantes fisuras, porque el aura tenebrosa alrededor de la española no solo no disminuyó ni un ápice, sino que aumentó considerablemente, Arthur empezó a sudar frío.

- Salir fuera dices… - dijo Isabel con voz tétrica que heló hasta el último pelo de Arthur - ¿de verdad quieres eso?

El británico no sabía que responder, estaba seguro de que dijese lo que dijese metería la pata, así que optó por el plan B, sacó una rosa roja que sostenía tras su espalda y se la ofreció a la castaña, no querría haberla sacado tan pronto, pero era una cuestión de vida o muerte. El aura comenzó a desaparecer y los ojos verdes de España empezaron a brillar, un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, Inglaterra agradeció su faceta de caballero.

- ¿Es… es para mí? – preguntó la española asomando una sonrisa en sus labios cuando Inglaterra asintió.

- ¿Ves a alguien más por aquí?

Arthur se tambaleó un poco al recibir a la española que había saltado sobre él y la sujetó dulcemente con las mejillas sonrojadas, no solía gustarle el contacto físico, pero ante todo era un caballero y no podía tratar mal a una dama, además, acaba de librarse de una muerte lenta y dolorosa y, había que reconocerlo, tener a Isabel entre sus brazos era una sensación muy agradable. Le dio un beso sobre la cabeza y la alejó de él un poco para poder hablarle, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Entonces, ¿nos vamos ya? – preguntó sin soltarla.

El ceño fruncido de la castaña le hizo tensarse, igual ella volvía a enfadarse y esta vez no sabría como calmarla.

- Tú así no sales a la calle – fue lo único que dijo la castaña.

- ¡Pero si solo vamos a la playa! – se escandalizó el rubio – y no voy tan mal – añadió mirando su atuendo, camisa y pantalones cortos – tu tampoco es que vayas para una pasarela – no pudo evitar comentarlo, porque, según sus teorías, el vestido ligero de ella era tan sencillo y normal como su vestuario, además, en cuanto llegasen a la playa se lo iban a quitar, no entendía el problema.

- ¡No es por la camisa y los pantalones! – Isabel se había soltado del rubio y tenía los brazos cruzados, se había dado cuenta de donde se estaba fijando el rubio - ¡Mírate los pies! – le exigió.

Arthur bajó la mirada hacia sus pies y no les vio ningún problema.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó sin entender, lo que terminó por desesperar a la española.

-¡Qué llevas calcetines con chanclas, pedazo de _guiri_! – le gritó enfadada y moviendo los brazos exageradamente.

El inglés entró en shock ¿todo eso era por unos calcetines? ¿Había estado a punto de perder la vida por unos calcetines? Definitivamente, los españoles en general, y España en concreto, estaban locos.

* * *

><p>El segundo capítulo, no he tardado mucho ¿verdad? Estaba claro que no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad de hacer algo con mi pareja favorita. Raro que no sea en la época pirata ¿no? Bueno, aunque me encantan cuando se pelean y hay cadenas y demás cosas involucradas (en realidad los dos están sexys encadenados XD) también son muy monos en la época actual y a Iggy le gusta venir a visitarnos en verano, así que aquí está un poco de su relación actual, pero no os creáis que va a ser la única vez que aparezcan juntos, sé que no voy a ser capaz de resistirme.<p>

Explicación de los calcetines: no sé si pasa en más países, pero cuando los _guiris_ (extranjeros, aunque se suele usar sobre todo para ingleses y alemanes) vienen a España se caracterizan por dos cosas, su espectacular rojo, la mayoría se debe olvidar el protector solar o algo, y por llevar calcetines y chanclas, lo cual por aquí nos parece muy antiestético y es motivo de muchas risas, pero aún así se les aprecia (por eso Isabel no ha matado a Arthur todavía).

Siguiente capítulo: estoy entre Francia/Nyo!Francia, México (OC por el que tengo que pedir permiso a alguien) y Rusia. Se somete a votación y si me dais alguna idea para la historia también se agradecería (aunque al final acabaré haciendo lo que me de la gana).

Los reviews me hacen muy feliz, así que aquí la respuesta:

_Ariadonechan _muchas gracias, me haces feliz (y que me sonroje). Me es mucho más fácil escribir sobre Isabel que sobre Antonio (espero que me perdone que yo le quiero mucho) por eso la uso más y también porque nadie la usaba, así que me dije, si quieres algo, pues hazlo tú. No seas tan dura contigo misma, he leído tus historias y me animaron a escribir yo también sobre ella al saber que no era la única a la que le gustaba ;) Yo adoro todos los tipos de Spabel, después del Spanglish es mi pareja favorita, y adoro a Bélgica, tanto al país como a los de Hetalia, eso sí, Nyo!Bélgica es mío, lo tengo escondido en mi armario, pero de vez en cuando se lo presto a Isabel o a Antonio para que hagan cositas y me inspiren XD, pero sigue siendo mío. Yo creo que sí que tiene ese tulipán, como Holanda pero con el pelo más largo, aunque visto que Nyo!USA no tiene ni las gafas si el rizo hacia arriba, dudo mucho que Nyo!Holanda lo tenga, de todas formas mi diseño favorito de ella es el de una artista de deviantArt, Laliet. Espero que te guste este capítulo también.


	3. Rusia

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!España: Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

Rusia: Ivan Braginski.

* * *

><p><em>Rusia<em>

_Ispaniya_ se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, seguramente estaría en una posición un tanto incómoda, por lo que Rusia no pudo evitar recolocarla dulcemente para que estuviese más cómoda.

Mientras la observaba dormir rememoró la primera vez que tuvo noticias suyas, no hacía tanto tiempo. Unos pocos años atrás, su jefe le había dicho que un nuevo país quería establecer relaciones diplomáticas con él, Rusia no le había hecho mucho caso, había oído hablar de España, no había nadie en Europa que no hubiese oído hablar sobre quien había descubierto el nuevo continente. Todos los países le auguraban un buen futuro, pero a él poco le importaba un país que se encontraba en el otro extremo de Europa, a demasiada distancia de él como para intervenir en caso de que necesitase su ayuda o de establecer relaciones comerciales. No, a Rusia no le interesaba España. Sin embargo, su jefe no era de la misma opinión y le ordenó que acompañase a los embajadores españoles en su regreso al hogar junto con los representantes rusos.

A Ivan no le gustaba viajar y mucho menos a un lugar tan lejano, sin embargo, a pesar de haber tardado casi seis meses en llegar hasta el otro país no había podido evitar enamorarse de sus verdes bosques, de su mar azul y, sobre todo, de su brillante sol. Sonrió al recordar la curiosidad que había sentido por conocer a la representación de ese territorio, esperaba ansioso la llegada de la comitiva a la ciudad castellana de Valladolid, donde los esperaban el emperador y España.

Sin embargo, nada había preparado a Rusia para lo que se encontró. Siempre había pensado que una nación tan poderosa y a la que auguraban tan buen porvenir sus compañeros europeos sería un hombre fuerte y grande, alguien como él, no a una mujer castaña, de ojos verdes, de pequeña estatura y en apariencia delicada, aunque Rusia no iba a dejarse engañar por eso, sabía de sobra que la apariencia era una cosa y la realidad otra, su hermana pequeña, a la que conocían como _Rusia Blanca_, era un claro ejemplo. Sin embargo la sonrisa que le dirigió cuando los presentaron le sorprendió, nadie solía sonreírle y mucho menos de una manera tan sincera, ese pequeño gesto capturó su atención y, quizá, algo más.

- Me alegro mucho de conocerte, _Rusia_ – dijo la castaña cuando se alejaron del gentío y pudieron hablar entre ellos como naciones – me ha hecho muy feliz que hayas hecho un viaje tan largo solo para conocerme.

- Yo también me alegro, _Ispaniya_ – añadió el ruso tomando las manos de la española entre las suyas – me alegro mucho – y depositó un suave beso sobre ellas.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de España le parecieron adorables a Rusia.

- Puedes llamarme Isabel – no hizo ningún intento de alejar sus manos de las de Rusia.

- Entonces, Isabel, tendrás que llamarme Ivan, da – él tampoco las soltó.

- Me parece muy bien, Ivan.

Al día siguiente la española le invitó a por un bosque cercano, era un día soleado y el ruso fue incapaz de negarse, pensaba acaparar todo el sol que pudiese durante sustancia, incluso si eso incluía a su anfitriona. Había sido durante ese paseo cuando España le había explicado que era una costumbre en su tierra dormir un rato después de comer, lo había llamado _siesta_ y él, curioso, le había pedido que no se molestase por él y que si lo deseaba la tomase, así que en un pequeño claro ella se había recostado sobre él y había caído en un profundo sueño donde él era su guardián.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? – preguntó con voz somnolienta la mujer entre sus brazos sin abrir los ojos.

Rusia despertó también de su ensoñación.

- No mucho, ni siquiera una hora – le respondió el de ojos amatistas sin dejar de soltarla.

- No ha sido mucho tiempo, pero me siento completamente descansada – abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia los de la otra nación -. Estás frío.

- Perdón – dijo el de cabello plateado apesadumbrado, lo último que quería en el mundo era molestar a la española.

- No te disculpes – España se acomodó un poco más contra él – hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba tan bien, el calor me lo impedía. Creo, que nos complementamos bien - terminó con una sonrisa.

Rusia le devolvió la sonrisa, tenía razón, se complementaban, y, por primera vez, no le molestó ni la nieve, ni las bajas temperaturas de su casa.

* * *

><p>En fin, no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, demasiado largo igual, no sé, me parece que tendré que hacer otro cap para Rusia como compensación ;) Y otra cosa… acabo de descubrir el hattafutte parade oficial de España y… ¡tiene un clavel en su mano izquierda! Ahora me gusta muchísimo más el título del fic :D<p>

Bueno, ¿de dónde he sacado esto? Explicación larga, en un principio iba a escribir sobre la participación de Rusia en la Guerra Civil española, pero me pareció que estaba demasiado visto, así que busqué por Google otros temas y me encontré con… ¡la embajada de Rusia en España! Hay un apartado con una breve explicación de las relaciones de España y Rusia a lo largo de la historia (casi grito de la emoción) y aunque no soy una gran fan del RusiEspa, pues me ha ayudado bastante la vida y me ha dado ideas para otros caps con Rusia, de todas formas, sugiero a las fans de esta pareja que se pasen, que se puede fangirlear mucho ;) la historia transcurre durante 1525, Carlos I es el Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano y rey de España, y Basilio III es el Gran Príncipe de Moscovia. Por cierto... uno de los representantes rusos que llegó a España fue príncipe **Iván** Zasékin-Yaroslavski ;)

Otras cosas, ¿no es precioso el nombre de España en ruso? Personalmente me encanta :) y bueno, Rusia blanca... supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que se trata de Bielorrusia, buscando sobre este país vi que su nombre actual no se usó hasta hace relativamente poco y que en la Edad Media se solían referir a ella como Rusia blanca (es la traducción de Bielorrusia, por cierto) y además su territorio estaba ocupado por Polonia y Lituania o.O esto explica algunas cosas sobre Liet y ella.

Próximo:… pues ni idea (lo siento).

Muchos reviews que ilusión ^^

_Sam-w2.0_ es que es tan fácil meterse con Arthur cuando entra en su faceta guiri XD ni pirata ni caballero, él es un guiri de los pies a la cabeza. Francia tenía razón cuando se burlaba de su ropa, el pobre no tiene sentido de la moda (yo tampoco, pero eso no viene a cuento). En el fondo cumple una función social, dejar dinero en España (son los que más se gastan por persona o.O) y fomentar el bueno humor XD. ¿En serio? Bueno no debería sorprenderme si vienen aquí como Pedro por su casa, así que allí serán iguales. Gracias y bueno, me alegro que no te desanimes, es cuestión de práctica, llevo demasiados años escribiendo chorradas, aunque solo ahora publico. Espero que el cap no te decepcione.

_Jefa02_ la versión masculina de Bélgica es asdfasfd, yo estoy enamorada de él y de su sonrisa de gato. Wiii, AntonioxArthur (bueno, me gusta más en el otro orden) y sobre todo, IsabelxArthur son lo mejor de lo mejor ;) No lo sé, pero fue un genio, por lo menos a mí me hacen reír y eso es bueno para la salud XD.

_Ariadonechan_ no, es un mal muy común por aquí (estrés o risa, tú decides), pero se visten así para que podamos reconocerlos por la calle (¿). Tienes razón, Inglaterra es el único capaz de sacar el lado más pasional y lanzado de Nyo!España (Antonio también, pero en mi opinión menos) son tan divertidos, sobre todo porque Arthur es un _caballero_ (o eso dice) y se estresa con Isabel, si hubiese sido Antonio, le hubiese dado una paliza si le hubiese visto con esa cara, pero con Isa no puede (ella lo sabe y se aprovecha). Bueno, pues aquí tienes tu RusiEspa (con Nyo) espero que te guste, aunque es muy mejorable esta chapucilla. Se me va a hacer difícil escribir de Isa con Francis, sobre todo porque en mi headcanon, si España es mujer, Francia y Prusia también (Bad Friends Trio fem al poder, he visto que alguien las llama también Bella Fatale Trio), pero apenas hay nada de ellos, así que me esforzaré por hacer algo, ellos lo merecen (hermanito Francis lo aprueba). De nada, si actualizo tan pronto es porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no me apetece hacerlas, mi musa es una troll. Siii, más amor, saquemos nuestro lado francés con ella (¿).

_Tenten Akita_ todo el mundo ama al niño-gato, es tan sexoso, si es que Isabel es una suertuda, tan rodeada de chicos guapos… deja algo para las demás. El Sur de Italia, tanto hombre como mujer, es amor en estado puro, a su manera claro XD. ¡Qué bien! ¡Conseguí hacer reír a alguien! No se me da muy bien el humor… Va, no te de pena, se lo merece, por no seguir la moda (¿) y por la de burradas que ha hecho. No pasa nada, España ha visto que eres de uno de sus hijitos latinos y te da permiso para que le pegues ;)


	4. Nyo Francia

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!España: Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

Nyo!Francia: Marianne Bonnefoy.

* * *

><p><em>Nyo!Francia<em>

Francia no era tonta, es más, para esa clase de situaciones tenía una especie de sexto sentido, no por nada era el país del amor. Sonrió perversamente y comenzó con uno de sus entretenimientos preferidos, avergonzar a España.

- Estás muy despistada, _ma chérie_ – dijo la francesa – más que de costumbre, ¿a qué se debe?

La española se sobresaltó al sentir la voz francesa en su oído, lo que le hizo bastante gracia a Francia.

- No sé de que me hablas – dijo ligeramente sonrojada y apartando la mirada de donde la mantenía fija hasta ese momento.

- Entonces, ¿por qué nos has podido apartar la vista de l' _Anglaterre_ desde que ha entrado? – preguntó con una sonrisa ladina y entrecerrando los ojos. España se detuvo en seco y sus mejillas incrementaron su tonalidad. A Francia se le escapó una pequeña risa cuando la vio mirar fijamente a la falda de su vestido, la cual estaba arrugando con las manos.

- Yo no estaba mirando a _Inglaterra_, estamos en guerra y, además, es un maldito pirata, ladrón, hereje, engreído que habla con seres que no existen y…

- ¿Y? – preguntó Francia sin dejar de sonreír. España levantó la mirada y miró a su amiga.

- Y es un imbécil que no ha dejado de ignorarme desde que… - la castaña se sonrojó aún más.

- ¡Isabel! Deberías contarme esas cosas – se quejó la francesa, apuntó mentalmente conversar más a menudo con su amiga sobre esos temas, estaba demasiado desinformada con respecto a la vida sentimental de su mejor amiga – de todas formas, ahora mismo no está ignorándote mucho – comentó la francesa observando disimuladamente por encima del hombro de su amiga como el inglés no despegaba sus ojos de la española y de cierta parte de su anatomía disimulada por el vestido.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó España ilusionada, Francia notó como hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no girarse, pero eso llamaría más la atención.

- Oui, parece como si fuera a comerte – rió un poco la rubia – ¿qué le has hecho para tenerlo así detrás de ti?

- ¿Además de estar en guerra? – ironizó la española – a veces tienes unas preguntas muy curiosas, Marianne.

- No, tonta, sabes de sobra que me refiero a los piratas, que parecen tener fijación con tus barcos, parece como si te buscara cada vez que sale al mar – dijo alzando las cejas – aunque parece ser que ya ha conseguido lo que buscaba.

- ¡Cállate! – pidió avergonzada la española agachando de nuevo la mirada por la indiscreción de su amiga.

Francia sonrió de nuevo y dio un vistazo general a la sala. Varias naciones europeas se encontraban presentes en el pequeño convite organizado por Austria tras la reunión de países que había tenido lugar en su casa. Era una costumbre entre ellos, una vez cada cierto tiempo se reunían en alguna de sus casas para verse todos juntos, sin importar, al menos no mucho, que la mayoría de ellos tuviese un conflicto abierto con otro, además, esas reuniones eran aprovechadas para lucir las mejores galas de sus casas e intentar impresionar a los demás, a Marianne le gustaban especialmente porque el alcohol y la libertad de no contar con sus jefes presentes desinhibía a muchas naciones y se podía expandir el _amour_ con mucha más facilidad. Esa reunión en concreto estaba siendo muy interesante. Volvió a posar su mirada sobre Isabel.

- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? Seguro que podéis encontrar una habitación libre para hacer lo que lleváis deseando toda la noche – sugirió con una sonrisa pícara.

Isabel se sonrojó.

- Ojalá, pero te recuerdo, que Roderich está aquí y no me quita la vista de encima, creo que sospecha algo.

Frunció el ceño, su amiga tenía razón, la presencia del marido de España hacía bastante complicado concertar un encuentro entre los dos amantes ojiverdes, pero no imposible.

- Tranquila, Isabel, yo me encargaré de Austria para que tú puedas estar con tu querido inglés – dijo guiñándole el ojo. La cara de Isabel se iluminó.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ilusionada la castaña y sonrió cuando la ojiazul asintió con la cabeza - ¡Gracias, Marianne! ¡Eres una gran amiga! – le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Francia observó como España se alejaba en dirección a Inglaterra que se encontraba tomando un vaso, supuso que de ron, junto a una mesa. Antes de que Austria pudiese darse cuenta de los planes de la pareja se dirigió a él con una de sus sonrisas.

- L' _Autriche_, ¿cómo estás? Creo que últimamente estás bastante estresado, quizá, para relajarte un poco, deberías dejar que yo me encargue de cuidar a l' _Italie_…

No tardó en escuchar las quejas de Austria, renegando de la idea, pero ella no le escuchaba, estaba demasiado pendiente de la puerta por la que acababan de salir España e Inglaterra sin que nadie, además de ella, se diera cuenta. Sonrió, España hacía muy buena pareja con el rubio pirata, y así podrían hacer una cita doble, no sería muy difícil para ella convencer a _son chéri_ Escocia para eso, además, ¿para qué estaban las amigas sino para ayudarse entre ellas?

* * *

><p>Primera aparición de Nyo!Francia, Marianne, me gusta ese nombre, ¿razón? Marianne es como se llamaba a la representación de los ideales de la Revolución francesa, o eso tengo entendido, corregidme si me equivoco y, además ¿qué puedo decir de ella? Es nuestra vecina norteña, junto con Andorra, ¡tenía que aparecer! Y mencionar una pequeña cosa:<p>

¡Vivan InglaterraxEspaña y EscociaxFrancia!

Sí, Escocia es mi pareja favorita para la nación del _amour_, son mosnos juntos y se dedicar a tocarle las narices a Inglaterra XD. Y bueno, como Arthur es mi favorito para Isabel ya veréis que van a haber muchas insinuaciones (y no tan insinuaciones) EspUK por el fic

La historia es my canon mental de la relación entre España y Francia, dos amigas, con sus más y sus menos, pero que se ayudan mutuamente, sobre todo Marianne para que Isa pueda escaparse de Roderich a hacer cosas con Arthur, es demasiado normal que Mar quiera meter a su mejor amiga en su familia (Arthur y Escocia son hermanos). Y bueno, si leéis la historia de _Lo que traiga la paz_ os daréis cuenta de que esta escena tendría lugar en algún momento después del 2º capítulo y antes del 1º, por cierto, hablando (escribiendo) de ella, tendría que ponerme ya con el próximo capítulo. Prusia no está aquí metida (aunque seguramente sería parte del complot) porque hasta la Guerra de sucesión austriaco no se formó el, en este caso, Bella Fatale Trio.

Espero que os haya gustado, que está recién sacadito de mi mente, lo terminé ayer a la 1 de la mañana (hora española) y solo lo he releído una vez desde entonces (no lo he subido hasta ahora porque tenía clase y cuando trasnocho y luego madrugo no perdono la siesta).

Próximo: Austria

Después de que España se haya fugado con Inglaterra delante de sus narices, se merece un capítulo para él, porque la Casa de Habsburgo tiene que aparecer por aquí, y Rode no me cae nada mal, a pesar de que siempre lo pongo como "el malo".

Y ahora, mi parte favorita ¡reviews!

_Tenten Akita_ en realidad creo que España daría libertad a todo el que quisiera golpear a Inglaterra XD, aunque en caso de que se formara una cola os daría preferencia (¿). Quien no la envidia XD, pero no le pegues, que lo hace sin querer y no se da cuenta. ¡Yo también quiero un peluche de mochi!Rusia. Lo tendré en cuenta si alguna vez bailo cancan (soy vagaaaaa).

_Sam-w2.0_ Visto lo visto, con el cariño que se le tiene por aquí a Rusia habrá que hacer más capítulos XD, aunque tardaré un tiempo, hay muchas naciones que se merecen un huequecito antes de empezar a repetir, de todas maneras, mi imaginación es una troll y seguro que empieza a bombardearme con ideas de algunas de las naciones que ya he utilizado. LOL con Inglaterra, es un fenómeno que debería someterse a estudio por algún científico (igual yo misma XD). Tengo algo pensado para el Bella Fatale Trio, pero todavía no sé muy bien como plasmarlo, tiempo al tiempo.

_Ariadonechan_ bueno usar las mayúsculas solo significa que gritas mucho XD, pero no me enfadaré ;) Yo también me quedé con una cara peculiar cuando vi lo del ruso, fue como, ¡ala! Ivan ha venido de camuflaje XD. Entonces no tendré que escribir más sobre ellos, no quiero te mueras : ( Solo España en el Bad Friends Trio da muchísimo juego (sobre todo para poner celoso a alguno que yo me sé). No creo que encuentres mucho del Bella Fatale Trio, el nombre lo vi por dA y me gustó, por eso lo uso, pero creo que en el fandom usan más Fem!Bad Friends Trio, a mí me dan bastante miedo, porque si de hombres ya son un peligro suelto, que sean mujeres puede acabar con la dominación mundial o algo (de hecho creo que Francia y España ya lo intentaron una vez, pero como estaban separadas no les salió bien). Que bonito, hasta la patata (me parece que ahora Romano se enfadará contigo XD).

_Oh My God Happy_ (no sé que le pasa a fanfiction con tu nombre que no me dejaba ponerlo) no sabía yo que gustaba tanto el RusiEspa o.O, mira que al principio no me pegaban para nada, pero luego… son girasolables XD, aunque seguiré prefiriendo el SpUK y el Spabel. Holanda es interesante, sobre todo porque una de mis amigas es española/holandesa y eso hace que piense mal muchas veces (ella no es fan de Hetalia así que no me entiende), el problema es que no se me ocurre nada con ellos, y mira que será por falta de material ¿me sugieres algo? Y bueno, ¿Holanda o Nyo!Holanda?.


	5. Austria

Recomendación, leer mientras se escucha "el vals de las flores de Tchaikovsky", sobre todo la última parte, la he escrito mientras lo escuchaba.

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!España: Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

Austria: Roderich Eldestein.

* * *

><p><em>Austria <em>

Estaba más que acostumbrado a las extrañas peticiones de su mujer, pero esta le había sorprendido.

- ¿De verdad quieres aprender a bailar vals? – preguntó sorprendido el aristócrata.

- Sí – dio sonriente la joven frente a él – y quiero que me enseñes tú.

Austria suspiró, tenía intención de negarse, pero España parecía tan adorable con las manos en la espalda y los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Por qué no le pides a alguien más que te enseñe? – preguntó tímidamente provocando un ligero sonrojo sobre España que agachó la mirada.

- Porque siempre que te oigo tocar me pregunto cómo sería bailarlo contigo guiándome – dijo sin levantar la mirada y consiguiendo que las mejillas del señorito se tornaran de carmín haciendo juego con las suyas.

- No sé me da bien… - comenzó a excusarse cuando ella le cortó.

- ¿Cómo no se te puede dar bien? Si llevas el ritmo y la melodía marcados en el corazón, no me explicaría sino que lo tocases tan maravillosamente bien al piano.

Se sorprendió, no recordaba a nadie haber alabado de esa manera sus dotes musicales, era verdad que todo el mundo las reconocía pero los comentarios solían ser mucho más diplomáticos, no tan salidos de adentro como los de Isabel. Ante la fe que depositaba sobre él su compañera, Roderich no pudo hacer más que confesarse.

- Soy muy torpe con el baile.

España abrió los ojos sorprendida, Austria dedujo que no se lo esperaba, aunque él tampoco se esperó su reacción.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó ella – nunca te he visto bailar, seguro que no lo has intentado nunca – reprochó.

Roderich se avergonzó ante la verdad en la acusación.

- Pude ser…

- Entonces, no se hable más, vamos a bailar – decidió la castaña con una sonrisa y tomando las manos del que era su marido.

Un cuarto de hora después los dos Habsburgo aprendían juntos los misterios del baile austríaco más conocida acompañados por Hungría en el piano y las dos representaciones de Italia como público.

- Que bonito, es cómo tener un _papà_ y una _mamma_.

- No digas tonterías, _che palle_.

* * *

><p>Se supone que hasta el siglo XVIII el vals no llega las altas esferas de la nobleza vienesa y europea, y para entonces la casa de Habsburgo, por lo menos la parte española, estaba muy olvidada, pero aún así esto tiene cierta parte histórica, según wikipedia (gran fuente de información XD) el vals surge en el Tirol (Austria) en el siglo XII y, según otras fuentes surgiría de un baile del siglo XVI, así que el capíutlo estaría ambientando en el siglo XVI o XVII, gobierno de los Habsburgo en Austria y España, o "el matrimonio de Roderich e Isabel", no era muy fan de esta pareja, pero… ¡son monísimos!, otra "pa la saca" y encima con otro capítulo que tengo medio pensado acabo de enamorarme de otra pareja para España, menudo desastre, en fin, espero que os haya gustado:D<p>

Sobre los italianos y Hungría, los he puesto asexuados, aunque para mí en este contexto Hungría es hombre y las Italias niñas, pero así os los podéis imaginar como queráis. Además me surge una duda… si Elizabetha es una enamorada del yaoi… ¿su nyo adorará el yuri? XD.

Próximo: una sorpresa :D intentaré que sea tan humorístico como lo es en mi cabeza.

Madre mía, tengo tres capítulos empezados de tres historias distintas, ¿por qué no soy capaz de terminar ninguno?

Ya sabéis que acepto sugerencias de países y demás para hacer una historia con ellos :D

Reviews:

_Tenten Akita_ muchas graicas :3 Bueno, es Francia, y además ¡Nyo!Francia! su hobby es avergonzar a todo el mundo y si es su amiga pues más XD, por lo menos es lo que yo creo. ¡Que no le pille! Que luego no le querrá cumplir los caprichitos (¿) Tengo que hacer algo con el Bella Fatale Trio, estando Prusia ahí, no pueden ser de otra manera ¿ehrfurchtgebietend? Según el traductor de google así se dice awesome, es que me gustaría oírselo decir a Prusia en alemán jo, y nadie lo ha traducido, pero resumiendo, que quiero hacer algo con ellas, y con Holanda y con los latinos… pero mi inspiración no dan para tanto, a parte de que los modismos latinoamericanos se me dan de pena snif. Nyotalia es amor, igual que Hetalia, pero Nyotalia es más mono, o algo así. Tus experiencias no aburren, de hecho inspiran Canca-baile-baile…-¡Vals!-¡Austria! Y así salen cosas interesantes.

_Hakkusyo – San_ ¡Alguien que me entiende! Escocia y Francia son de mis parejas favoritas, pero nadie hace casi nada con ellos, Francia está con medio planeta, pero la gente se ofusca con el FrUK (que también me gusta) y el Franadá (que no lo soporto) y se olvidan de Escocia, si es ideal para Francis y Marianne, seguro que se juntaría para amargarle la existencia a Arthur entre los dos XD. Algo haré con el cuarteto ;) de hecho estoy haciendo un fic largo (SpUK con Nyo!España, por supuesto) donde esos dos van a aparecer, pero a ver si salgo de mi atasco en el 2º capítulo… A mí en general no me suelen gustar los nombres que les dan a las Nyo, sobre todo porque es hacer femenino directamente el nombre del chico y no me gustan, Antonia o Lovina por ejemplo, a Francia le he visto bastantes nombres, Françoise y Francesca creo que eran los más famosos, pero yo prefiero Marianne, sobre todo porque tiene más simbolismo (igual que Isabel para España), aunque también intento guiarme un poco por los nombres que ha dicho Himaruya que le gustaban. Francia en mujer debe de ser así seguro, muy mona y sofisticada ella, con su lado femme fatale XD.


	6. Imperio Islámico

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, pero Portugal e Imperio Islámico sí que me pertenecen a mí *risa maléfica*.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!Al-Ándalus (Nyo!España): Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

Imperio Islámico: ¿Al-Muhtadi?

Al-Gharb (Portugal): Afonso da Silva.

* * *

><p><em>Imperio islámico<em>

Era un buen momento para ser el Imperio islámico, pensaba el hombre moreno de ojos negros, no dejaba de expandirse y de encontrar niños en las tierras por las que pasaba, de hecho, estaba particularmente orgulloso de las dos últimas adquisiciones que había conseguido, al-Ándalus y al-Gharb, y aunque ya había pasado un tiempo desde su incorporación al Imperio, seguía enamorado de esas tierras tan fértiles y ricas en agua, tan diferentes a las que había visto hasta entonces y que no había podido evitar desear poseer, al igual que a los dos niños que representaban ese territorio.

Caminaba por los pasillos de su nueva casa tranquilamente cuando un joven de, aparentemente, 14 años chocó contra él, reconoció a al-Gharb, más rebelde que su hermana y que solía evitarlo, pero en ese momento tenía una cara de absoluto terror y lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. Se asustó.

- ¿Qué ocurre al-Gharb? – preguntó preocupado el imperio.

- Yo…, no sé qué hacer, por favor, _sidi_, tiene que ayudarla.

- ¿Ayudarla? ¿Te refieres a tu hermana? – analizó Imperio islámico, a lo que al-Gharb asintió frenéticamente - ¿Qué le ocurre a al-Ándalus?

- ¡Ha empezado a sangrar de repente! ¡Y no tenía ninguna herida! – gritó el chico tirando de su mano - ¡tiene que ayudarla!

Imperio islámico palideció, también asustado, pero intentó disimularlo para no asustar más al menor.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó.

- En su habitación.

Los dos países corrieron hasta la habitación de la joven y entraron rápidamente.

Al-Ándalus estaba llorando, la expresión en su rostro se podía definir como pavor y no apartaba la mirada de sus ropas manchadas con su propia sangre, aunque su mirada pareció esperanzada cuando vio al hombre mayor, quizá esperaba que él supiera la razón de su problema y pudiese remediarlo.

- _Sidi_, _sidi_ – dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Sin embargo, no esperó la reacción del hombre quien palideció todavía más y, sencillamente, se desmayó.

Cuando el hombre se despertó descubrió que se encontraba en su alcoba, sobre su cama y un rostro sonriente le observaba atentamente, reconocería esa sonrisa en cualquier parte, al-Ándalus.

- Ya era hora de que se despertara, _sidi_, nos tenía a todos preocupados.

El hombre se incorporó un poco e hizo un gesto a la chica para que se sentara sobre la cama en lugar de seguir de pie.

- Veo que ya estás bien – dijo Imperio islámico después de comprobar que las ropas de la castaña volvían a estar limpias.

- Oh, sí – al-Ándalus bajó la mirada sobre su túnica – _Sayyida_ Arabia ya me ha explicado que me pasaba y me ha dado este vestido tan bonito – dijo pasando su mano por la tela con bordados dorados aunque rápidamente volvió a posar su mirada sobre su jefe – de todas formas, no me puedo creer que te desmayaras por un poquito de sangre de la menstruación.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí otra entrega más de Tan sólo un clave, espero que divertida, esta vez con Imperio Islámico (y cameo de Portugal), porque España también fue una colonia en sus tiempos jóvenes, primero de Roma y luego del Imperio islámico, en realidad Imperio islámico me da un poco de pena, porque mientras Roma solo tuvo que tratar con España y Portugal de niños, a él le tocó lidiar con la adolescencia de estos dos (Reconquista=Edad del pavo). En mi canon mental, esta historia ocurriría en torno al año 850, casi 100 años después de la conquista de la península Ibérica (comenzada en 711), pero antes del Califato Independiente de Córdoba (929) y Portugal y España no le abandonarían definitivamente hasta el 1031 año de disolución del Califato de Córdoba, porque aunque independiente, aún seguía siendo fuerte y con estrecha relación con el resto del Imperio, sin embargo con su caída se formaron los Reinos de Taifas, más débiles, lo que permitió el avance más rápido de los Reinos cristianos y que los hermanos ibéricos se unieran a ellos en la Reconquista. Pequeño resumen de 800 años de influencia islámica en la península, si queréis saber más preguntad, que no quiero ser pesada y por eso no explico más esto.<p>

¿Esa relación tan bonita entre Imperio islámico y los hermanos ibéricos? Bueno, la conquista fue bastante rápida y desde luego, muchísimo menos sangrienta que la de Roma, además de que en esa época los árabes eran bastante tolerantes, por lo menos según mi libro de historia, y supuso un gran desarrollo cultural para la península, así que supongo que aunque distantes, sobre todo Portugal, no se llevaban tan mal con él, eso sí cuando les entró la crisis de adolescencia montaron una buena. Sobre sus nombres, al-Ándalus era como llamaban a la península completa, sin embargo, la zona oeste que corresponde a la antigua Lusitania se llamaba Gharb al-Ándalus (Oeste de al-Ándalus) o simplemente al-Gharb, actualmente hay una región portuguesa cuyo nombre deriva de este, el Algarve y una región española, Andalucía, recibe su nombre de al-Ándalus.

Por cierto, Arabia es la pareja de Imperio islámico y son los padres de los países actuales que forman la península arábiga, pero si alguien tiene datos mejores que me los diga, que no estoy muy segura.

Traducciones:

Sidi: señor en árabe.

Sayyida: señora en árabe, o eso creo.

Próximo capítulo: estoy entre Portugal, Holanda y Alemania.

Reviews:

_Tenten Akita_: Es un mecanismo de autodefensa, así todo el mundo la adora y no se mete con ella, aunque no siempre le sale bien. Austria debería ser un adjetivo por sí mismo, no hay otra manera de describirlo XD. ¡Alguien me entiende! Es horrible, sobre todo cuando sabes que decir y las palabras no salen snif, al menos conseguiste subirlo, que es un avance. Yo estoy enamorada de Nyotalia, es verdad que dan mucha más variedad y es divertido ver interactuar a dos enemigos irreconciliables cuando uno de ellos es una mujer XD, además, aunque adoro a Toñito, España es nombre femenino y siempre se suelen referir al país como "ella" no hay más que fijarse en las canciones, por eso me es más fácil utilizarla (y porque escribir yaoi se me da de pena). De cualquier comentario puede salir una buena idea, así que no te cortes =D. Sí, creo que sí, a Nyo!Hungría le va el yuri y a Nyo!Japón también XD.

_Elial Tora Daitan_: MundoxEspañaxMundo es genial, aunque hay que reconocer que tengo mis excepciones (). Me alegro de que te alegre que haga este fic XD, Nyo!España no tiene suficiente amor y se merece un fic para ella sola (bueno, solo, muy sola tampoco está). Es que el señorito es muy tierno, sobre todo cuando se pone tímido aww. No se me abre la imagen *llora* pero creo que es la de Himaruya en la que salen los aliados y el eje en nyo y Hungría al lado feliz ¿no? Sí, creo que le gustará el yuri.

_Hakkusyo – San_: cada vez tengo más ganas de hacer algo con la _madeimoselle_ y Escocia, por cierto ¿sabes que tienen un hijo/a? Se llama Nueva Caledonia y es una colonia francesa en Oceanía, o al menos los fans lo usan así. El Franadá solo es bonito cuando es familiar, me encanta la relación padre-hijo de Francia y Canadá, pero no más, y en cuanto al FrUK… Francia dejó a Iggy por Escocia XD. Si consigo terminarlo lo publicaré, sino no creo, que me da rabia dejar las cosas a la mitad, pero si me veo incapaz igual hago algún oneshot sobre él ;) Y cuando se decida me parece que seguiré usando los mismos porque ya me habré acostumbrado XD. Bueno, cuando Austria se case con Hungría, España no tendrá mucho derecho a quejarse porque fue ella la que le dejó para irse con Francia (Guerra de sucesión española), son una familia feliz, normalmente cuando solo está Romano Bélgica parece su mamá, pero si contamos a Veneziano, pues son España y Austria. Saludos también~

_Ariadonechan_ El señorito e Isa son monos y no pueden evitarlo, no entiendo como hay tan poco de ellos, si son tan canon. Asdfasdf es un adjetivo genial que sirve para todo XD. Creo que será más voyeur, como Hungría, así que se dedicará a espiar las naciones femeninas, eso sí, estará mucho peor visto que con Hungría y si le descubren sustituirá a Francia como el más pervertido XD.

Y ahora, me voy a dormir.


	7. Holanda

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!España: Isabel.

Holanda: Vincent.

* * *

><p><em>Holanda<em>

Intentó prestar atención a lo que Alemania estaba diciendo, pero era imposible, porque era un pervertido y se odiaba a sí mismo por eso. Desistió y depositó sus ojos sobre la causante de su falta de atención, España. La castaña se encontraba sentada junto a Francia y tampoco parecía estar prestando mucha atención al alemán, por lo menos no se daba cuenta de que cierto rubio con el pelo en alto la observaba y eso lo agradeció Holanda.

_- ¿No lo sabes?_

_- ¿No sé el qué? – preguntó molesto._

_- Que el nombre de España significa "tierra de conejos"._

Apretó los labios al recordar la conversación con su hermana, ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado a hablar de España, pero sí que recordaba claramente como Bélgica no había quitado su sonrisa gatuna desde el principio. ¡Ten hermanas para esto! Ahora por culpa de esa "inocente" conversación no podía evitar imaginarse a España con una colita esponjosa, unas lindas orejitas de conejo y una sonrisa adorable. ¡Lo que le haría si la encontraba así! Se sonrojó con solo pensarlo, aunque evitó hacer cualquier gesto que delatara sus pensamientos.

Finalmente la reunión terminó ¡Por fin! Exclamó mentalmente, aunque no sabía ni siquiera de que habían estado discutiendo, algo no muy normal en él, pero su mente había estado demasiado ocupada pensando en españolas y conejos. ¡Ese no era él! Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se marchó de la sala de reuniones sin hacer caso a Bélgica y Luxemburgo que le llamaron, no quería hablar con nadie, por lo menos hasta que se le quitaran esos pensamientos tan impropios de él, ¡era España! Se suponía que la odiaba.

- ¡_Holanda_!

Se detuvo de golpe, no podía ser, su subconsciente le estaba jugando demasiadas malas pasadas, ahora hasta oía a España.

- ¡_Holanda_! – escuchó de nuevo y se giró.

Descubrió que no era su subconsciente, España de verdad le estaba llamando y llevaba, ¡No podía ser! ¿Qué hacía España con una diadema con orejas blancas de conejo en la cabeza? Definitivamente hoy no era su día.

- ¿Qué quieres, _Spanje_? – preguntó mostrando molestia, aunque en realidad intentaba controlar un derrame nasal, ¿qué ocurriría si extendía la mano y acariciaba esas orejitas y después la mejilla de la castaña? Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa imagen, no era apropiado y atendió a España.

Entre tanto, Isabel, ajena a los pensamientos del holandés, extendió una cartera y se la ofreció, Vincent se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que era su propia cartera.

- Emma me pidió que te la devolviese porque te la habías dejado en la reunión – explicó la mujer.

Cogió la cartera y murmuró un _dank_ avergonzado al tomar la cartera de entre las manos de España.

- De nada, bueno, me voy ya – España hizo un gesto de despedida y se disponía a irse cuando el holandés la retuvo.

- Isabel – llamó cogiendo su mano.

Vincent se dio cuenta de la sorpresa en los ojos verdes de ella, era comprensible, solamente aquellos con los que se tenía gran confianza llamaban a un país por su nombre humano y ellos no eran precisamente amigos, además de que a él no le gustaba el contacto físico y no le soltaba la mano.

- ¿Por qué llevas esa diadema en el pelo? – no pudo evitarlo, tenía que preguntarlo, quería saber porque el mundo parecía confabulado en su contra.

- ¿Esto? – dijo señalando las orejas confusa y haciendo que Holanda aumentara sus problemas – me la ha dado Emma, quiere hacer una fiesta de disfraces y me ha pedido que me las probara, supongo que se me ha olvidado quitármelas antes de venir a buscarte – dijo con una sonrisa inocente mirando hacia arriba.

Y Vincent no se pudo controlar más, tiró de la mano que sujetaba a la española y se agachó hasta juntar sus labios con los de la chica. Isabel no se resistió, pero tardó un poco en corresponderle, quizá por la sorpresa. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose pero cuando se separó de la castaña sus mejillas estaban totalmente enrojecidas, avergonzado se giró y marchó planeando una venganza contra la culpable de todos sus problemas, Bélgica.

- ¡Ey! ¡Holanda! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

* * *

><p>Vale, esta idea me vino hace un tiempo a la cabeza, España deriva de Hispania que significa "tierra de conejos" o eso me han contado siempre en el colegio, y Holanda adora los conejos, sólo había que unir cabos XD. Y sí, Isabel fue detrás de Holanda para exigirle y quizá, liberar tensiones sexuales XD.<p>

Bélgica es una chica traviesa y le gusta emparejar a su hermano con España, creo que es bastante común, al menos, sé que a mis amigas les gusta tener de cuñadas a otras amigas suyas, así que Bélgica igual ;)

Próximo: pues Alemania o Portugal.

Pregunta, ¿debería intentar traducir este fic al inglés? Me lo he estado planteando, aunque con mi genial nivel seguro que sería un poco desastre de traducción, pero a lo que iba ¿debería intentarlo?

_Ariadonechan_ No te me mueras por fiii, me sentiría culpable u.u Desde luego, es todo un "macho men" y hasta para desmayarse lo es (aunque seguro que Arabia se lo recordó toda su vida XD). Algo así, aunque más disimulado que Francis seguro, por cierto ¿tiene nombre Nyo!Hungría? Bueno, pues al final ha sido Holanda el ¿afortunado? Espero que te guste ^^

_Iinfiiniita_ Muchas gracias ^^ Por supuesto que lo continúo, me lo paso demasiado bien escribiéndolo como para no hacerlo.


	8. Portugal

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, pero Portugal sí que es mío.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!España: Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

Portugal: Afonso da Silva.

* * *

><p><em>Portugal<em>

Se sentía ridículo con ese atuendo, las hojas en la cabeza no le favorecían en absoluto, el resto de países tenía razón, igual pasaba demasiado tiempo con Inglaterra y se le estaban pegando alguna de sus costumbres, pero si al inglés le funcionaba ese disfraz para espiar, pues no tendría que estar tan mal, aunque siguiese siendo ridículo.

Escuchó unas risas cerca del lugar donde se encontraba escondido y reconoció inmediatamente a la propietaria, su hermana España, la víctima de sus recientemente adquiridas cualidades de espionaje. Si fuese una persona normal no se molestaría en ocultarse, pero tenía una imagen que mantener, su relación con España no era sencilla precisamente, pero era su hermana y él no iba a permitir que ninguna nación pervertida se acercase a ella, por eso estaba vestido de camuflaje y detrás de unos arbustos. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que sospechaba que su hermana se veía con alguien, pero no había sido hasta hace poco que había sido capaz de "interceptar" un mensaje con el lugar de su próxima cita, estaba preocupado, conociendo a Isabel seguro que su "pareja" no era nadie bueno, temía que pudiese ser Francia, algo que no iba a aceptar de ninguna de las maneras, aunque también tenía otros candidatos y ninguno de ellos le gustaba ni un pelo, así que se disponía a descubrirlo en breves y darle la paliza de su vida, ¡nadie se acercaba a Isabel Fernández Carriedo si Afonso da Silva podía impedirlo! Pero sin que ella se enterara claro, porque entonces se daría cuenta de que le importaba y volvería a tenerla encima de él otra vez intentando convencerlo de que se hicieran uno, eso, o le daba ella a él una paliza por meterse en su vida, ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba especialmente.

El joven castaño frunció el ceño cuando dejó de oír las risas de su hermana y surgieron unos murmullos, se acercó un poco más, hasta que pudo entender lo que decía la pareja, aunque sin llegar a verlos todavía.

- ¿Crees que me queda bien? – dijo España con un tono coqueto y seductor que puso en alerta a Portugal.

- Te queda perfecto, no deberías dudar de mi buen gusto.

El portugués se cayó de culo y palideció varios tonos al reconocer la voz del acompañante de Isabel, desde luego, ni en su más remota imaginación hubiese imaginado que ÉL fuese el amante de su hermana. Se asomó un poco por fuera de su escondite para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Ante él se encontraba la típica escena de campo, una mesa con un picnic y una pareja sobre un banco besándose tiernamente, esa pareja eran Isabel Fernández Carriedo y… ¡Arthur Kirkland! Apretó los puños con fuerza, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado, es decir, esos dos nunca se habían llevado bien y siempre se habían hecho la vida imposible, no entendía como habían acabado así, sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le importaba en esos momentos, no, lo que realmente tenía tan enfurecido a Afonso era que Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra, su supuesto mejor amigo, se estuviese tirando a su hermana a sus espaldas. Se levantó con energía y se aproximó a la pareja que seguía besándose ajena a que su secreto acababa de ser descubierto.

- ¡Se puede saber qué significa esto! – gritó Portugal.

España e Inglaterra se separaron rápidamente y se giraron hacía el lugar donde se encontraba la otra nación. Isabel se sonrojó furiosamente por haber sido descubierta por su hermano, mientras que Arthur palideció, conocía muy bien a Afonso y seguramente se imaginaba lo que se le pasaba al portugués por la cabeza.

- Afonso – comenzó Arthur levantándose y alejándose de la española – creo que sería mejor que te relajaras un poco – terminó temblando ligeramente, algo no muy propio de él.

Portugal ignoró eso último, se acercó al inglés y, olvidando que era su mejor amigo, o quizá recordándolo demasiado bien, le dio un buen puñetazo que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

- _Para a nossa __amizade,__fugir_ – fue lo único que dijo el portugués tras el golpe.

Y lo único que el rubio fue capaz de hacer fue dirigir una mirada de disculpa hacia la española antes de salir corriendo al más puro estilo italiano.

Una vez Inglaterra acabó fuera de la vista de los dos hermanos, España fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Era necesario todo esto? – preguntó molesta – ya sé que eres un _guardabosques_, pero creía que salir con Arthur te molestaría menos.

- De todos tus posibles _namorados_ es el que menos me disgusta, lo que no quiere decir que lo vaya a aceptar – confesó el castaño girando la mirada.

- ¡Eres tan mono! ¡Sabía que en el fondo te importaba! – gritó la española saltando sobre su hermano y dándole un fuerte abrazo de los suyos.

Portugal bufó molesto, tendría que haberlo visto venir, no podía dejar que España percibiese el mínimo cariño por su parte, luego ella se tomaba demasiado.

- De todas formas, creo que esto me da derecho a aterrorizar a tu futura novia – dijo España con una sonrisa en los labios sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano.

- _Merda._

* * *

><p>Otro de mis canon mentales, Portugal es un hermano celoso y aunque a lo largo de la historia su relación con España haya sido mejor o peor, siempre se ha asegurado de que ninguna nación intentara sobrepasarse (según él) con su hermana (sobre todo Francia), eso sí, sin que ella se enterase, que perdería su imagen XD. Y bueno, todos sabemos que el mejor amigo de Portugal es Inglaterra, por eso sería quien menos le molestase para estar con su hermana, aunque sigue sin gustarle del todo, y el puñetazo fue por haber estado con ella a sus espaldas, obviamente XD.<p>

Por cierto, guardabosques, por si alguien no lo sabe, es un hermano, padre, amigo o lo que sea, muy celoso y sobreprotector que no deja que nadie se acerque a su "niña", vamos, como Portugal aqui.

Perdón por el portugués, no tengo ni idea de este idioma y he utilizado el traductor de google, si hay algo mal, por favor decídmelo.

Próximo: Alemania, ya sí.

Reviews:

_Shasa Braginsky_ me alegro de que te gusten :) y que te hayas molestado en leértelos todos. Es que Holanda es incapaz de resistirse a los conejos, Bélgica lo sabe, y lo utiliza para conseguir lo que quiere XD. Aquí está Portugal siendo un hermano celoso, espero que te haya gustado ;)

_Ariadonechan_ últimamente estoy avanzando bastante seguido con la historia, creo que es un capítulo por semana :D Como se nota que he terminado con los exámenes, espero ponerme al día con Lo que traiga la paz y terminar pronto el capítulo 3, que tengo ganas de seguir con ella. El significado de Hispania es muy divertido, sobre todo porque hay bastantes países muy relacionados con los conejos algo así como los gatos para Bélgica, tengo la teoría de que la primera vez que el abuelo Roma vio a España, Hispania por entonces, debía estar bajo un montón de conejos, sino no me lo explico. Al final ha sido Portugal, Alemania será el próximo y adelanto que alguien no lo va a pasar bien en el próximo capítulo *risa maléfica*. BelBel no es cruel, es una chica lista que hace lo que sea para tener contentas a sus fans y elegir ella a su cuñada XD. Creo que era Dàniel, pero no estaba segura, muchas gracias por confirmármelo. Y bueno, besar a Isabel ya era demasiado para Vincent, solo podía salir corriendo, pero tranquila, que Isa no se iba a estar quieta y lo siguió hasta su habitación, lo otro lo dejo a tu imaginación ;)


	9. Alemania

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!España: Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

Alemania: Ludwig Beilschmidt.

* * *

><p><em>Alemania<em>

Alemania solía ser el encargado de poner orden en las reuniones, solía ver las peleas entre las otras naciones y no podía evitar considerarlos "críos" a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos le superaba ampliamente en edad, sin embargo, hoy la cosa era diferente, hoy no podía poner orden, básicamente porque él era uno de los involucrados en la pelea ¡y no porque quisiera! Se agachó para esquivar un nuevo objeto volador que atentaba contra su existencia, cuando dicho objeto se estrelló contra el suelo, y no en su cara por milímetros, descubrió que se trataba de una taza de café.

La taza la había esquivado, pero el plato le dio de lleno en la cara

- ¡Ya basta, España! – gritó sugetándose la nariz que había comenzado a sangrar - ¡Relájate!

- ¡Qué me relaje! – gritó España - ¡Qué me relaje! ¡Yo te mato!

España hizo ademán de saltar por encima de la mesa para llegar hacia donde se encontraba el alemán y lo único que se lo impidió fue que Portugal, Prusia y algún país más la sugetaba con fuerza.

- España, _sorella_, ¿por que quieres matar a Alemania? Él es bueno – dijo Italia desde detrás de una silla, se notaba su preocupación por el alemán, pero no por eso iba a abandonar su refugio.

- ¡Vamos, _bastarda_! – animaba la parte sureña por otro lado también bien a resguardo.

- Por favor, deberíamos calmarnos todos un poco – pedía Bélgica, era el país donde se encontraba la sede de la Unión Europea y por eso no le gustaba que esa reunión fuese a acabar en desastre... como casi siempre.

La sala volvió a quedarse en silencio cuando España de un tirón se zafó de los países que la sugetaban y con voz tétrica, en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que llegó a todos los países presentes habló:

- Discúlpate, Alemania.

- No creo que tenga que disculparme, todo apuntaba hacia ti, España – replicó seriamente el alemán.

- Pero al final se ha demostrado, que la bacteria no provenía de mi agricultura, de hecho, parece que es más bien culpa tuya, deberías revisar mejor tus productos en lugar de dinfundir rumores falsos que nos afectan a los demás – djio tranquilamente la española sin cambiar su tono oscuro y acercándose al alemán – quizá, alguien debería enseñarte que no se puede acusar a los demás sin pruebas.

De un solo movimiento Alemania se encontró inmovilizado en el suelo y con España encima de él, no alcanzó a comprender como la aparentemente frágil Isabel había conseguido sorprenderlo y dejarlo indefenso.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ludwig incómodo, aunque fue ignorado por Isabel.

- Ludwig y yo vamos a discutir algo en privado, pero antes me gustaría dejar bien claro que no pienso aceptar una indemnización menor a todas las pérdidas que he sufrido, ¿queda claro? – dijo España ligeramente incorporada, pero no sin dejar de mantener a Alemania en su posición y mirando especialmente a Bélgica, el máximo país responsable de la Unión.

- ¡Claro! ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda! – dijo Bélgica, quien sin duda conocía a la española y sabía que no era el mejor momento para negarle algo.

- ¡Oui! Y de paso, deberías añadir a la indemnización mis pérdidas – comenzó la rubia que representaba a la nación de Francia – esta situación... – no pudo continuar al recibir en la cabeza un objeto no identificado procedente de España y no acabó en el suelo porque fue sostenida por Escocia.

- No te metas Francia – dijo España mientras se levantaba y, con una fuerza desconocida para muchos, se llevó arrastrando a Alemania – ahora, si nos disculpáis, Alemania va a descubrir lo deliciosos que son los pepinos españoles – terminó con una sonrisa perversa.

Alemania palideció cuando vio como la mujer sacaba un pepino del bolsillo. Acaba de descubir que no estaba tratando con España la despistada, sino con España la conquistadora.

* * *

><p>Bueno, por fin lo subo, este capítulo lleva bastante tiempo escrito pero no me convencía del todo, aunque creo que al final ha quedado bien :) y porque este finde he estado de boda (y casi muero congelada en la iglesia).<p>

Por fin Alemania ha hecho su aparición y, como no, con la dichosa crisis del pepino, en serio, si no fuese porque murió gente y una gran cantidad de agricultores españoles se vieron afectados, sería hasta gracioso. Pero bueno, desde luego que nos acusaran sin pruebas fue algo que dolió mucho en España, sobre todo porque se hizo mucho daño sin motivo al sector de la agricultura, muy importante en el país, sobre todo ahora con la dichosa crisis, además de que hasta ese momento Alemania era visto como el ejemplo a seguir y que deberíamos parecernos más a ellos, después de esto el punto de vista sobre ese país ha caído bastante. Y sí, Francia se intentó aprovechar para recibir ayudas (y las recibió por cierto, igual que Alemania, pobre Bélgica).

Próximo: Francia, llevo un tiempo queriendo escribir sobre _grand frère_. E intentaré subirlo el domingo, que es mi cumpleaños :)

Y otra cosa, parece que voy avanzando con mi historia sobre mafiosos, a ver si sigo con la racha y continuo la historia piratesca con Arthur e Isabel que tengo abandonada desde hace muuucho.

Reviews:

_Ariadonechan_ Gracias, no sabes la ilusión que me hace que sigas la historia, es que la gente va desapareciendo snif. En realidad solo veo a Portugal como sobreprotector si España es mujer, sino los veo más ignorándose mutuamente y pegándose cada dos por tres (cosas de hermanos XD). Y bueno, Iggy es su amgigo, pero Isa es su hermana y eso lo tiene muy marcado, aunque Porty también sufrirá lo suyo cuando España lo pille con su pareja *malvada*. Era el disfraz de espía, y al final le salió bien, porque descubrió lo que quería XD, no quieras alejar a Iggy de su único amigo desde tiempos inmemoriales, pobrecito. Alemania sufre XD.


	10. Francia

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!España: Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

Francia: Francis Bonnefoy.

* * *

><p><em>Francia<em>

Podía escuchar claramente los sollozos que procedían del otro lado de la puerta y eso le desgarraba por dentro, él mejor que nadie entendía por lo que estaba pasando la española, por eso la jefa de la mujer le había llamado, aunque sus relaciones estuviesen bastante tensas, la reina, a pesar de su supuesta locura, sabía que su nación lo estaba pasando mal y que él, Francia, era el único capaz de ayudarla, por eso se encontraba ahí, ante la puerta de madera de los cuartos de la nación con la que compartía frontera por el sur.

Tocó suavemente con los nudillos, esperaba una respuesta que le permitiese adentrarse en la habitación, pero ningún sonido, además de los sollozos, traspasó la madera, volvió a tocar, pero el resultado fue el mismo, así que probó a llamarla.

- España, por favor, déjame pasar – pidió suavamente.

Al seguir sin recibir respuesta, Francia tomó las llaves que había recibido de la reina española y abrió la puerta con miedo, no sabía que panorama podría encontrarse.

Francis parpadeó un poco, intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que envolvía la sala y trató de identificar alguna fuente de luz, descubrió un hueco por el que se colaba la luz, el final de la cortina y se dirigió a él con cuidado de no tropezarse para correrla y que el cuarto se iluminase. Un haz de luz dio directo en la cama sobre la que se encontraba su amiga-rival.

- _Espagne, ma chérie_ – dijo con voz preocupada al ver el aspecto que presentaba la española, tumbada sobre la cama, los cabellos que normalmente se encontraban recogidos en un pulcro moño caían sin control sobre su cara, pero lo que en realidad asustó a Francis fueron los ojos hinchados y rojos junto con la mirada perdida. Se acercó a su amiga de la infancia – Isabel – la llamó por su nombre humano – no puedes hacerte esto a ti misma.

Avanzó un poco hasta sentarse sobre la cama y delicadamente apartó uno de los mechones castaños para colocarlo tras la oreja y ver mejor el rostro de su amiga. Ella no se movió en ningún momento.

- Les odio, a los dos – murmuró España con la mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación – quiero verlos muertos.

- Isabel – volvió a decir el hombre – es normal lo que sientes, pero... – Francia suspiró, era difícil decir esto para él – pero tienes que mirar hacia delante, por tu gente...

- ¿Mirar hacia delante? – dijo enfadada la castaña que se había levantado bruscamente - ¿Y me lo dices tú? Tú, que intentaste matar a Inglaterra después de lo de Jeanne, tú, me pides que mire hacia delante, que olvide lo que ese maldito rey que me ha impuesto Austria ha hecho – gritó antes de derrumbarse y caer en los brazos del francés – Ojalá pudiese – sollozó – pero le echo de menos, no puedo olvidarlo, yo... yo... le quería de verdad – terminó enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Francis la abrazó con fuerza y se mordió el labio, Isabel estaba pasando por exactamente lo mismo que él con Jeanne, se sentía tan inútil por no saber que contestarle, sabía que tenía que darle fuerzas, pero no sabía como hacerlo, igual que a él no habían sabido como ayudarle.

- Isabel – murmuró levantándole el rostro con un dedo bajo su barbilla hasta conseguir que los ojos esmeraldas de España conectaran con los suyos– no te pido que le olvides, porque eso es imposible, lo sé bien, pero estoy seguro de que Francisco no querría verte así.

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – preguntó Isabel con una mirada vidriosa - ¿Cómo conseguiste perdonar a Inglaterra por lo de Jeanne?

- Quizá nunca pueda perdonarle del todo – confesó Francis – pero sé que él creía hacer lo mejor para su país. Igual que Austria, él no quería hacerte daño, seguro que ni sabía tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?

- No, no los sabía – reconoció Isabel – pero aún así no puedo perdonarle.

- Y nadie te lo pide, lo que si te pedimos los que te queremos es que vuelvas a ser la chica de eterna sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo lo consigo? – preguntó dudosa.

- Así.

Francis juntó sus labios con los de Isabel, no era un beso de amantes, era un beso en el que Francia demostraba su apoyo a España en algo que sabía muy bien hería a un país en lo más hondo de su corazón, amar a un mortal.

* * *

><p>Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, hoy 18 de diciembre, es mi cumpleaños y subo un capítulo nuevo para celebrarlo (20 años, me hago vieja snif).<p>

Aclaraciones, ¿quién es Francisco, el hombre por el que Isabel llora? Bueno, no sé vosotros, pero yo, al ser castellano leonesa, conozco muy bien la historia de las Comunidades de Castilla, levantamiento de varias ciudades castellanas ante la llegada de Carlos I a España, el nuevo rey se había criado en Flandes, no hablaba castellano y lo primero que hizo fue nombrar nobles flamencos como sus consejeros, esto sentó muy mal a la nobleza y poco a poco fue calando en el pueblo, comenzó un levantamiento que intentó coronar a Juana "la loca" como reina, el levantamiento tuvo tres capitanes, Juan Bravo, Juan Padilla y Francisco Maldonado, los tres fueron ejecutados tras su derrota en Villalar (ahora Villalar de los comuneros en su honor), momento en el que el levantamiento decayó en todas las ciudades, salvo en Toledo, donde se mantuvo un tiempo al mando de María Pacheco, la viuda de Juan Padilla. En mi canon mental Isabel y Francisco se enamoraron durante este conflicto (él es el único soltero, de los tres) a pesar de que él era bastante mayor, pero oye, Isa no es precisamente una jovencuela, por mucho que lo parezca. En fin, que me gusta esa idea, y de que Juana, viendo como sufría su nación por amor, como ella, decidiese llamar a Francia, porque él había pasado lo mismo con Jeanne. No digo más, porque tengo intención de algún día escribir una historia más larga sobre Isabel y Francisco.

Próximo: se somete a votación popular.

_LaLa-chan 32165_ me alegro de que tu amiga te lo dijese, y gracias por comentar, es que los finales con posible malpensación(?) son geniales, de todas formas, Ludwig debería haberselo olido XD.

_Ariadonechan_ bueno, lo único que podemos hacer, es intentar reírnos aunque las cosas vayan mal, que no nos quiten el sentido del humor. Se supone que grand frére es hermano mayor en francés, aunque tampoco estoy muy segura, no utilicé el traductor y aunque estoy yendo a clases de francés, sigo dudando con las cosas más sencillas u.u Tengo tantos proyectos que a veces pienso que debería dejar alguno y centrarme en los otros, que así no puedo avanzar con ninguno, pero soy incapaz, a ver si estas navidades puedo aprovechar y avanzar, sobre todo con el mafioso ArthurxIsabelxLovino, que sufro una hemorragia nasal cada vez que abro el documento. Es que los reviews me hacen feliz y me animan a seguir con la historia, pero gracias por animarme :D Seguro que a Alemania le gustó XD, al menos en Facebook decían que las alemanas no tenían miedo al pepino español, esperemos que los alemanes tampoco XDDDD.

_AliceIggyKirkland_ desde luego no en muchas ocasiones, y menos con una mujer, pero es divertido XD, me gusta molestar un poquillo a Lud :P

más fans del InglaterraxNyo!España, me gustan tantísimo que no puedo evitar pensar en muchísimas historias con ellos de protagonistas, y ya creía que era la única fan de esta pareja, pero es bonito saber que hay más gento como yo.

_Hakkusyo – San_ no pasa nada, tranquila, supongo que andarías ocupada y por eso no cometaste, pero me alegra saber que no has abandonado la historia. Tengo que reconocer que aunque el Inglaterra y Portugal son bastante canon, se me hace raro verlos juntos, sobre todo en yaoi, además de que me gusta emparejar al anglocejón con España, me encanta el rol que tienen Arthur y Afonso de amigos con Isabel de por medio :P Escocia y Francia llegarán, primero quiero publicar el fic largo y luego la historia de Escocia y Francia, aunque supongo que en el capítulo de Tan sólo un clavel de Esocia aparecerá Francia ;P además de alguna mención implícita como a Escocia sugetando a Francia en el cap de Alemania.

_.Junkie_ Oh, gracias por el piropo, más fans de Isa y Arthur, deberíamos fundar un club de fans, ¿me vas a stalkear? No sé si sentirme alagada o asustada o.O Holanda no tiene la atención que se merece, probrecito. Te haré caso ;)


	11. Galia

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!Hispania (Nyo!España): Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

Galia (Francia): Francis Bonnefoy.

* * *

><p><em>Galia<em>

El pequeño rubio perseguía a una ardilla con una sonrisa. Se encontraba tan metido en su persecución que no se dio cuenta de que había salido de los territorios que eran su casa hasta que vio a una pequeña figura sentada frente a un río y mirándolo fijamente con rostro serio. La reconoció enseguida, era Hispania, la colonia romana que se encontraba al sur de su casa y con quien se llevaba muy bien. Se acercó a él.

- ¡Hola, Hispania! – saludó agitando la mano.

Hispania se giró, su cabello castaña, de la misma largura que el del galo, ondeó ligeramente con el viento. Galia pensó que se veía muy mono.

- Hola, Galia – dijo sin quitar su gesto serio.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó preocupado el niño de ojos azules sentándose a su lado – estás muy serio, no me gustas así.

- Es que… estaba pensando en una cosa que vi hacer al abuelo Roma.

Galia frunció el ceño, no entendía, iba a preguntarle, pero Hispania pareció entender su gesto y le explicó la situación de la que había sido testigo.

- El abuelo Roma se acercó a una mujer y le tocó la boca con la suya, no sé, fue muy raro, pero me acuerdo que mamá Iberia me contó una vez que cuando quieres a una persona le das besos, pero no en la mejilla como a la familia, sino en la boca, creo que es lo que vi hacer al abuelo Roma.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – preguntó sin entender el niño, Hispania se sonrojó.

- Me gustaría probarlo - Hispania miró fijamente a Galia con las mejillas sonrojadas - ¿me ayudarías?

La representación del territorio conocido como la Galia se sonrojó todavía más que la otra, todavía no, nación. Pero no pudo resistirse a esos ojos verdes.

- ¿No se supone que eso solo lo hacen hombres con mujeres? – murmuró bajito el niño.

- Bueno, no creo que pase nada, mamá Iberia dijo que se hacía con la gente a la que querías.

- Esta bien, te ayudaré, pero esto, ¿cómo se hace? – Galia estaba avergonzando, pero no era el único.

- No lo tengo muy claro, pero creo que primero hay que ponerse juntos – explicó Hispania acercándose a su compañero – y abrazarse – los dos niños se abrazaron con sus mejillas rozando niveles de carmín insospechados para ellos, no era la primera vez que se abrazaban, pero era diferente – y… bueno… luego, esto… te acercas – Hispania se había quedado paralizado, Galia lo notó, él quería ayudar a su amigo, por lo que tomó la iniciativa y junto sus labios.

Sus labios solo estuvieron unidos durante unos segundos, fue un beso tierno e inocente, apenas un roce de labios, estaban los dos demasiado nerviosos. Galia alejó un poco su rostro del de Hispania y le miró sonrojado.

- Esto ha sido raro – dijo Hispania frunciendo el ceño – creo que no ha salido bien, mamá Iberia también me dijo que sentías como mariposas en el estómago o algo así y a mí no me ha pasado ¿a ti sí? – preguntó mirando al rubio que negó con la cabeza – creo que hemos hecho algo mal.

- No lo sé – dijo Galia – igual es solo una cosa de mayores que no entendemos.

Hispania asintió y fijó su verde mirada sobre la azul de Galia, el rubio presintió que se le había ocurrido alguna idea.

- Galia – le llamó – prométeme que cuando seamos mayores volveremos a intentarlo para ver si nos gusta – pidió con una sonrisa.

El rubio asintió y los dos amigos sellaron esta promesa uniendo sus meñiques.

* * *

><p>Sí, Hispania es niña, pero Galia se piensa que es un niño ¿no es gracioso? Pero mejor, Hispania se piensa que Galia es una niña también, en serio, tengo que escribir algo con estos dos dándose cuenta del sexo del otro XD.<p>

Este es mi canon mental, el primer beso de Isa fue con Francis, de pequeños y muy moe todo (y su primera vez con cogcogAustriacogcog). Esto lleva escrito bastante en mi ordenador, pero ni me acordaba de ello hasta que hoy he estado revisando archivos por ahí así que lo he subido, con unos pequeños retoques, espero que no esté muy mal.

Otra cosa, os pido vuestra colaboración en una encuesta que estoy haciendo, el link en mi perfil, para decidir algunos nombres de algunos personajes del fic Mafia (necesito un título, que desastre) en este caso pregunto por Nyo!Italia y por Escocia, por fi, ayudadme que no me decido. Supongo que según vaya avanzando os iré preguntando por otros nombres de otros personajes, pero de momento solo son esos.

Y por último: Feliz Nochevieja y feliz año 2012.

Reviews

_LaLa-chan 32165_ entiendo lo que quieres decir, aunque pobre Francis, yo creo que él siempre recordará a Jeanne y que ella siempre tendrá un lugar importante en su corazón, pero también será capaz de amar a alguien más, por ella, no sé es un poco raro. Aaa, te entiendo, los gringos siempre están por ahí fastidiando, pero bueno, Isa tiene bastantes pretendientes, así que tampoco te costará mucho encontrarle alguno (después de Iggy, Nyo!Bel es mi favorito).

_Ariadonechan_ siempre quise escribir algo sobre España y los comuneros, aunque sean más de Castilla que de toda España, pero me valen, sobre todo porque busqué por ahí algún héroe nacional que me pegase con Isa y Francisco fue el que más me gustó (para Toño ya tengo a su heroína). La historia de Francis y Jeanne es tan triste y hermosa a la vez, dan ganas de llorar solo pensar en ellos, se merecían su final feliz (maldito cejón). Quedan bastantes personajes (aunque he repetido a Francia porras) que me gustaría hacer antes de repetir, tengo ideas con bastantes personajes, aunque Nyo!Prusia tiene bastantes papeletas, de todas formas también se me ha ocurrido algo que contendría implícito ArthurxIsa sin ser capítulo para Arthur (así no me salto mi propia regla :P), intentaré escribir alguno de estos dos en algún momento que me deje el fic mafioso. Gracias ^^.

_.Junkie _Gracias. Bueno, si das menos miedo que Rusia me quitas un peso de encima XD. Ya sabes que va bien el próximo proyecto ArthurxIsa ^^


	12. Nyo Prusia

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!España: Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

Nyo!Prusia: Julchen Beilschmidt.

* * *

><p><em>Nyo!Prusia<em>

Prusia frunció el ceño, no era capaz de ver nada del interior de la casa, a pesar de los prismáticos que usaba, porque alguien había corrido las cortinas y no entendía la razón, las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado.

- ¿Ves algo?

La pregunta procedía de España, su compañera de espionaje, que se encontraba sentada detrás de ella y con aire aburrido.

- _Nein_, han corrido la cortina, con lo bien preparadita que la había dejado yo para poder ver que pasaba ahí dentro, eso quiere decir que está pasando algo y no quieren que lo sepamos, ¡pues bien! A la asombrosa yo nadie le esconde nada – volvió a mirar a través de los prismáticos - ¡Ahí están! Veo dos siluetas, ¡son ellos seguro!

- ¡A ver! – gritó Isabel intentando quitarle los prismáticos a Julchen que se resistía - ¡pero déjame ver! ¡Qué tú llevas todo el rato mirando! – se quejó.

- ¡Pero se trata de mi hermano! – se defendió la albina sin ceder.

España volvió a tirar de los prismáticos,pero Prusia se negaba a ceder por lo que, en medio del tira y afloja, ambas perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron del árbol sobre el que se habían subido, por suerte no muy alto, aunque eso no evitó qe el golpe doliese. "Mi culo" "¡Ay, mi espalda!" entre otras quejas se escucharon.

Prusia fue la primera en levantarse, también era la más interesada en saber que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación, y volvió a mirar a través de los prismáticos sin ningún resultado.

- Esto no funciona, así no puedo saber nada de lo que está ocurriendo en esa habitación – dejó caer los prismáticos al suelo frustrada y colocó un mohín en los labios.

- Tienes razón – comentó España, había cogido los prismáticos y tampoco era capaz de ver nada – es por culpa de la cortina, si estuviésemos más cerca puede que pudiésemos escucharlos.

La última frase de su amiga encendió una bombilla en la mente de la prusiana.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Ven! – Julchen cogió la mano de Isabel y sin más explicaciones tiró de ella hasta llegar bajo la ventana - ¡Está abierta! ¡Qué suerte! – dijo en un voz baja a su amiga – hemos tenido suerte.

Sin mediar más palabras las dos amigas se apoyaron en la pared con intención de escuchar lo que se comentaba en la habitación del piso superior.

Palabras duras con acento alemán, sin duda Ludwig no estaba contento, por el contrario, su interlocutor le dedicaba suaves frases, con un deje de risa en un tono claramente francés, no podía ser otra que Marianne. Julchen comenzó a ponerse morada, Francia era una de sus mejores amigas, pero desde luego no le hacía ninguna gracia esa relación tan cercana que estaba comenzando con su hermano pequeño, no, Prusia no consideraba a su amiga una buena pareja para Alemania. Miró a España que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse.

- Ni se te ocurra – le advirtió – esto no tiene ninguna gracia – añadió muy seria la prusiana.

- Es divertido – rió suavemente la española – tu hermano es mayorcito, no entiendo porqué no quieres a Marianne cerca de él, seguro que, si quiere, sabe cuidarse, además, es nuestra amiga – terminó un poco seria.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero ya la conoces! Le gusta ir de flor en flor y no quiero que haga daño a mi hermanito – confesó finalmente Julchen.

- No me puedo creer que tengas esa imagen de _moi_.

Julchen palideció, esa voz, miró a Isabel que con una sonrisa divertida señaló hacia arriba. La prusiana levantó la mirada y pudo ver como, asomada a la ventana, Marianne Bonnefoy la miraba con un mohín, aunque en realidad intentaba contener la risa. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia la española y, únicamente moviendo los labios dejar clara una palabra.

- _Traidora_.

La risa conjunta de España y Francia terminó de abochornar a Prusia, ten amigas para esto, pensó, por lo menos su hermano no la había descubierto intentando espiarle.

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado de exámenes hasta hace nada y no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada, ains, aunque ahora tengo un par de semanitas de vacaciones que espero aprovechar, si mi inspiración lo permite, para actualizar casi todas mis historias :3<p>

Capítulo dedicado a Merkozy, esa extraña relación entre Angela Merkel (canciller alemana) y Nicolas Sarkozy (presidente francés), la pobre Prusia tiene miedo de lo que su pervertida amiga le pueda hacer a su inocente (?) hermanito. Bella Fatale Trio en acción, habrá más de ellas, eso seguro.

Más cosas, la encuesta sigue abierta, de momento va ganando Ian para Escocia y Felicia para Italia, pero podéis seguir votando, que me hace ilusión XD.

Próximo capítulo: se esperan toneladas de helado, porque llega Nyo!Cuba *ya podéis quitar la música de anuncio barato*

_Reviews_

_Alpaux_ Madre mía, todo el fic en un cuarto de hora, ¡muchas gracias! Sobre las referencias históricas, son una gran fuente de inspiración. Fem!España tiene poco amor, la pobre, hay que arreglar eso. Sí, me muevo por Castilla y León, que cerquita has estado estas navidades :3 Tengo que continuar la historia de Galia e Hispania, aunque no sé cuando, porque tengo otros proyectos en mente y quiero plasmarlos antes de que se me olviden.

_Ariadonechan_ No se puede evitar, Francia y España de peques son monos, aún no estaban corrompidos (?) Es que Isa llevaba el pelo igual de largo que él, por eso se piensa que es niño :3 además, si Hungría creía que ella misma era chico, pues tan raro no es XD.

_LaLa-chan 32165_ Noooo, mi pobre Isa, noooo, los musulmanes no fueron tan malos jooo, de hecho Roma fue bastante más burro con sus colonias, pero bueno, es cierto que Isa tiene algo en contra de ellos, claro, para eso está el fandom, para pensar lo que queramos XD.

_CaiPiPro_ Voto contabilizado ;) Gracias por comentar ahora. Son tiernos de peques. En el fic nuevo, claro que va a haber Spuk *babea* son genialosos, además hay tan poco de Nyo ains.


	13. Clara Campoamor

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!España: Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

Personaje histórico: Clara Campoamor.

* * *

><p><em>Clara Campoamor<em>

_1 de octubre de 1931_

No solía ir a visitar a sus políticos, tenía que mantener su imparcialidad y la mayoría no le caían muy bien precisamente, pero había sentido que tenía que ir a visitar a esa diputada, por eso se encontraba delante de la puerta del despacho de Clara Campoamor. La secretaria de la diputada la había reconocido en cuanto había entrado por la puerta y se había pueto muy nerviosa, aunque ella había intentado calmarla dirigiéndole una sonrisa y, además, le había pedido que no le comentase nada a la diputada. La secretaria asintió emocionada.

- Querría estar sola, Justina.

Fue una respuesta fría y procedía de una mujer, esta se encontraba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio, llevaba un cigarro en la mano y no levantó la vista de unos documentos que parecía estudiar con mucha atención. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a la recién llegada.

- No soy Justina.

Clara levantó la cabeza sorprendida de que su secretaria hubiese dejado pasar a alguien sin avisarla, pero todavía se sorprendió más cuando reconoció a la mujer, España. Nunca habían hablado, pero la había visto varias veces, en compañía de Azaña o Alcalá-Zamora, pero nunca había hablado con ella.

- España – dijo sin entender - ¿por qué ha venido?

- Sinceramente, ni yo misma lo sé – confesó la castaña con una sonrisa inocente - ¿puedo sentarme? – preguntó señalando la silla frente al escritorio de Campoamor.

- Claro, claro, perdona, es solo que no me esperaba su visita.

- Tutéame – pidió España sentándose frente a la mujer – no es una visita oficial a fin de cuentas.

España siguió sonriendo mientras Clara Campoamor asentía.

- En realidad, he venido por el debate que has tenido en el congreso con Victoria Kent – confesó de repente – ha sido un impulso.

- ¿Tú también quieres que renuncie al voto femenino? – preguntó neutral Campoamor, algo que España se apresuró a negar.

- ¡No! Claro que no, más bien al contrario, no quiero que te rindas por esto, sé que no debería pronunciarme, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo.

Y entonces Clara Campoamor sonrió aliviada, era importante para ella saber que tenía a España de su lado, con todo lo que eso significaba.

- ¿No tienes miedo de que eso destruya la República como temen algunos partidos?

- Se supone que la República permite que todos los ciudadanos del país se expresen, que se escuche en partes iguales su voz, mi voz, y mi voz incluye a las mujeres de este país – explicó repentinamente seria España – república o monarquía son solo formas vacías para mí, lo que de verdad quiero es que las ideas que alberga la gente, ya sean de izquierdas o de derechas, laicas o católicas, sean escuchadas en la proporción justa por los encargados de gobernar.

La representación del país se sonrojó un poco ante sus propias palabras, no sabía si había conseguido explicarse bien, pero Clara Campoamor sí que pareció entenderla y la animó con una sencilla frase.

- No pienso rendirme, ni yo, ni tú, ni las mujeres españolas podemos permitírnoslo.

_1 de diciembre de 1931_

La veía llorar abrazada a su madre, a su hermano y a su secretaria. Lo había conseguido, ella sola había conseguido lo que en otros países había requerido de miles de sufragistas. Ella, Clara Campoamor, había conseguido que en España las mujeres pudiesen votar junto con los hombres. Y ella, España, estaba agradecida ¡vaya que sí! Por fin sus jefes se verían obligados a escuchar a todos sus ciudadanos.

- Enhorabuena, Clara.

La mujer se giró para ver a la representación de su país y sonrió entre lágrimas antes de ser abrazada por España.

- Gracias, Clara y ahora te lo digo como mujer.

Y en ese mismo instante un flash de cámara sonó. Quizá esa foto no pudiese aparecer en ningún perdiódico, pero ese instante quedaría recogido para siempre y guardado por un país que no sabía cuantas veces abrazaría esa imagen cinco años después.

_En todo el mundo fueron necesarias miles de mujeres sufragistas para conseguir el voto femenino._ _En España lo consiguió una sola mujer desde la tribuna de un parlamento._

* * *

><p>¿Qué demonios le pasa a que no me deja conectarme a mi cuenta? Aggg, yo que querría haber publicado en el cumple de Toño. En fin, lo haré ahora que me deja snif.<p>

Ya sé que dije que el próximo capítulo iba a ser Nyo!Cuba, pero es que quería publicar el 12 de febrero algo relacionado con Clara Campoamor (dudé si ponerlo como fic a parte o un capítulo dentro de este) porque, además de ser el cumpleaños de España (según Himaruya, que yo hubiese puesto otro día) es también el cumpleaños de Clara. Pero el próximo es Nyo!Cuba, lo prometo.

Explicaciones históricas:

En 14 de abril de 1931 se proclama la 2ª República española, en las primeras elecciones las mujeres pueden ser elegidas diputadas, pero no electoras. Clara Campoamor y Victoria Kent son las primeras mujeres diputadas y el 1 de octubre de ese mismo año tiene lugar un debate muy fuerte entre ellas dos, ¿el motivo? El voto femenino, Clara Campoamor se propuso como su primera batalla en las cortes conseguir la igualdad de los dos sexos y dentro de ella, el voto para la mujer, sorprendentemente no fue en la derecha donde más reticencias encontró, sino en la izquierda republicana, que temía que la mujer votase influenciada por la Iglesia hacia la derecha y se opuso enérgicamente (salvo excepciones en algún partido) y puso enfrente de Campoamor a Kent, el debate sin embargo lo ganó Campoamor, se aprobó el voto para la mujer, pero los problemas no acabaron ahí y fue el 1 de diciembre de ese mismo año cuando se consigue definitivamente el voto para la mujer que votaría por primera vez en 1933. La última línea del fic hace referencia a 1936, el estallido de la Guerra Civil española.

Y bueno, Manuel Azaña y Niceto Alcalá-Zamora fueron presidentes de la República.

Más información la película que hizo TVE _Clara Campoamor, la mujer olvidada_.

Reviews

_Ariadonechan _esa relación da mucho miedo, es como antinatural o algo *escalofrío* y además Julchen teme que Marianne viole a Ludwig o algo XD. Al final va a ver que esperar para ver a Nyo!Cuba, pero intentaré tenerlo pronto. Pues me quedan un montón de países, de los oficiales y además, algún OC que no es mío, así que tendré que pedir permiso, espero que me lo den u.u y cuando acabe con esos, pues empezaré a repetir alguno (la historia de Hispania y Galia no puedo dejarla así).

_LaLa-chan 32165_ ten cuidado, que no te pillen XD. Bueno, Julchen no se termina de fiar y es que Marianne tiene una reputación de cuidado :P


	14. Nyo Cuba

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!España: Isabel.

Nyo!Cuba: Gloria.

* * *

><p><em>Nyo!Cuba<em>

El helado de chocolate era dulce y tenía una textura cremosa que enloquecía los paladares y Cuba lo sabía, igual que también sabía que España conocía su debilidad por ese dulce congelado y por eso lo había traido, ofreciéndoselo con una sonrisa. Y ella le había dejado pasar, ¿cómo iba a negarse? Eso implicaba negarse al helado y eso era algo que ella era incapaz de hacer, aunque la persona que se lo ofreciese fuera España, incluso aunque fuera Estados Unidos, bueno, no lo sabía porque tampoco se había presentado nunca a ofrecerle helado y prefería pensar que rechazaría la oferte.

Y aunque Cuba estaba disfrutando de su regalo, sabía que tenía un precio y no le gustaba nada la sonrisa tan ancha que aparecía en el rostro de España mientras la veía comer. Introdujo la cuchara por última vez en su boca y la dejó en el bote vacío del helado y miró a la otra nación.

- Bueno, ¿y qué quieres? – preguntó cortante al final.

- Nada – España no quitaba la sonrisa – ¿acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi hija favorita? – Cuba bufó.

- Eso es lo que siempre nos dices a todos, pero también sabemos que tu favorita es, y siempre será, Romana.

- Eso no es cierto – hizo un puchero – una madre quiere a todos sus hijos por igual, así que todos sois mis favoritos y no os engaño.

Cuba negó con la cabeza, estaba resignada, era de las mayores de sus hermanos, pero aún así había sido de las últimas en conseguir su independencia de España, por lo que había pasado con ella mucho más tiempo que el resto y había terminado por diagnosticarla como caso perdido. Volvió a tomar la cuchara y abrió otro bote de helado que le ofrecía la castaña.

- Si fueras una buena madre no me ofrecerías tanto helado de chocolate – saboreó lentamente el gusto del helado en su paladar.

- Es que sino te traigo helado no me dejas pasar – se justificó la otra – eres mala conmigo, Gloria – y volvió a quejarse.

- Lo que tú digas – Cuba decidió ignorarla y seguir comiendo helado, ya que la había dejado pasar al menos aprovecharía para disfrutar del helado.

Y volvió a repetirse la situación del principio, Cuba comía helado y España la miraba con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Y Cuba ya no pudo aguantarse más.

- En serio, ¿por qué has venido? – preguntó finalmente y España ensachó su sonrisa.

- Francia me lo ha contado todo – dijo con una sonrisa la mayor consiguiendo que Cuba se sonrojara.

- ¿Cómo todo? – preguntó avergonzada.

- Pues todo, en serio, me hubiera gustado enterarme por ti, pero ya sé como eres, así que no me extrañada – se encogió de hombros, España también conocía muy bien a Cuba - de todas formas quier que sepas que me alegro muchísimo por ti – añadió con una sonrisa – Canadá y tú hacéis muy buena pareja.

El tono carmín de las mejillas morenas de Cuba se incrementó y agachó la mirada sin atreverse a sacar la cuchara de la boca ¿por qué se tenía que haber enterado España tan pronto? Apenas llevaba unas semanas con el canadiense, pero claro, el chico se lo había contado a Francia y por la amistad que la unía con España, Francia se lo había contado a la "madre" de Cuba. ¡Qué vergüenza!

- Y si ya lo sabes todo ¿por qué has venido?

- Porque quiere que me cuentes los detalles – España la miró fijamente y puso una cara similar a la de un policía en un interrogatorio, también conocida como "cara de cotilla" – Francia me ha dado la versión de Canadá, pero yo quiero también la tuya, que eres mi "hija".

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a contar algo? – preguntó Cuba un poco altanera, le daba vergüenza contar esas cosas, sobre todo a España y no pensaba abrir la boca.

Sin embargo, España ya lo tenía todo previsto y sacó un nuevo bote de helado al que Cuba miró con ojos deseosos, maldita sea lo bien que la conocía.

- Entonces – dijo España ofreciendo el bote - ¿helado por información?

- ¡Maldita seas! – dijo Cuba cogiendo el bote.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues aqui está otro capítulo más de Tan sólo un clavel, con Nyo!Cuba :) Sobre su nombre, pues no sé, no se me ocurrió otro y me pareció que pegaba, así que allí se va.<p>

En fin, estoy poco inspirada para escribir algo más, así que ahí dejo el capi y espero que os guste.

Próximo capítulo: no sé, depende de por donde me de la inspiración, que está caprinchosa.


	15. Nyo Sur de Italia

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!España: Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

Nyo!Sur de Italia/Romana: Chiara Vargas.

* * *

><p><em>Nyo!Sur de Italia<em>

Últimamente las cosas habían estado muy tensas en la casa de España, Bélgica siempre se encontraba nervioso, aunque tratara de ocultarlo detrás de una sonrisa gatuna, Austria y Francia pasaban mucho tiempo allí intentando evitarse todo lo posible, además, Portugal, Prusia, Inglaterra y Holanda también habían empezado a aparecer por la casa de la española y era algo inaudito que Holanda se presentara por propia voluntad allí después de haber alcanzado su independencia. Romana era ya una pre-adolescente y se daba cuenta de esas cosas, y le preocupaban, pero, sobre todo, le preocupaba el rostro siempre serio de su jefa. España se paseaba por los pasillos sin su habitual sonrisa y apenas le dedicaba tiempo a su subordinada, siempre reunida con sus jefes, siempre hablando en susurros con Bélgica, negociando con Austria y Francia, Romana no era tonta, sabía muy bien que todo lo que ocurría estaba relacionado con el enfermizo rey de España, pero no entendía el drama, no era la primera vez que moría un rey, ni sería la última.

La situación era complicada y el ambiente estaba enrarecido, por eso a Romana no le sorprendió tanto que España se presentara un día en su habitación. El rosto serio, el cabello castaño recogido en un moño y la ropa de batalla tampoco la sorprendieron, había visto más veces a España así vestida, sin embargo, nunca se había dirigido a ella en un tono tan frío como con el que pronunció la siguiente palabra:

- Sígueme.

Romana sabía que España no era ninguna santa, que había luchado en muchas guerras y que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, pero nunca le había recordado tanto a una guerrera como ahora.

No se atrevió a realizar ninguna replica de las suyas, en una situación tan rara, ella también podía hacer algo atípico.

La provincia siguió a su jefa hasta un lugar de la casa donde nunca antes había estado. Era una habitación cuadrangular y en las paredes, las estanterías se encontraban llenas de armas, espadas, hachas, arcos y flechas... eran algunas de la que podía nombrar la italiana, pero había otras que parecían sacadas del mismo infierno y traídas a la tierra únicamente para inflingir dolor y de las cuales no sabía su nombre y prefería desconocerlo. España se acercó a una de las estanterías y tomó una espada, muy pequeña para ella, realizó unos movimientos como queriendo comprobar su peso y, pareciendo satisfecha, la lanzó a los pies de la más joven.

"¿Qué significa esto?" pensó Romana mientras miraba la espada sobre el suelo.

- Cógela – oredenó España.

La nación más joven levantó la mirada y observó como la otra había cogido otra espada y la sugetaba entre las manos con gracia. Romana se agachó y cogió la espada, ¡maldita sea! ¡Cómo pesaba! Apenas podía mantenerla en alto, iba a quejarse a España, pero la mayor apenas le dio tiempo.

- ¡En guardia!

Y comenzó a atacarla. Romana esquivaba los golpes como podía, ni pensar en atacar. España más que atacar parecía que bailaba, mientras que la italiana apenas era capaz de coordinar sus piernas y brazos para responder, al menos no llevaba falda, eso habría hecho sus movimientos mucho más complicados. Agradeció internamente, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, que su jefa fuse más partidaria de vestirla como chico y que reservase las faldas solo cuando sus superiores venían a hacerle una visita.

- ¡Para ya! ¡_Maldita bastarda_!

El sur de Italia se rindió tras haber caída al suelo en un traspiés y la espada a demasiada distancia de sus manos. España ahora apuntaba su cuello con la espada.

- Levántate, otra vez, ¡vamos!

- No puedo – se quejó Romana – esto es inútil – refunfuñó.

- Tienes que aprender a defenderte, Romana – movió la espada hasta señalar la que había dejado caer la aprendiza.

- ¿Para qué? Eres tú la que se tiene que encargar de protegerme – se pasó la mano por el pelo para arreglárselo un poco, puesto que le comenzaba a caer sobre los ojos, y recolocarse el pañuelo.

- Pero yo no voy a estar siempre – el tono de voz de España pasó a ser melacólico y su mirada se fijó en un punto inconcreto.

La mano que se recolocaba el pelo se detuvo y Romana miró a su jefa, no le había gustado lo que había oído, ¿cómo no iba a estar España para protegerla? ¿Acaso iba a deshacerse de ella como todos los demás?

- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir? – preguntó preocupada.

El tono de la provincia pareció despertar a la española que volvió a su yo habitual.

- Nada – dijo Isabel con una sonrisa – desvaríos de la jefa, no te preocupes Chiara.

Sin embargo, eso no bastó para que Romana se tranquilizara, algo andaba mal y sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando años después España se vio obligada a ceder a Austria el territorio del Sur de Italia.

* * *

><p>¿Esto cuenta como Spamano? En ese caso ¡no me puedo creer que haya escrito un Spamano! Aunque en realidad solo lo veo como cariño fraternal, pero bueno, que cada uno piense lo que quiera ;)<p>

Bueno, es un fic sobre Nyo!España, no podía faltar Romano o Romanita, es algo incondebible, así que me he puesto un poco melacólica y he recogido uno de los últimos momentos de Romana como parte del Imperio español.

Lección histórica: en 1701 muere el rey de España, Carlos II sin descendencia, al trono pretenden dos candidatos, uno francés y otro austriaco. El candidato francés, es apoyado por el antiguo reino de Castilla, la propia Francia y Baviera, mientras que el austriaco cuenta con Aragón y europeos como el Sacro Imperio Romano, Holanda, Inglaterra, Prusia y Portugal además de Austria. El conflicto termina en 1713 con el tratado de Utrecht, se reconoce al candiato francés, Felipe V de y España pierde su imperio europeo, es decir, tiene que dar el sur de Italia y los países bajos españoles (Bélgica) a Austria, Gibraltar y Menorca a Inglatera, el Rosellón a Francia etc etc etc.

Y bueno, este es un poco mi canon mental de la relación de Nyo!España con Romana, la veo más maternal que España y más exigente con la capacidad de Romana para defenderse por sí misma, Isabel sabe que es difícil ser nación y mujer a la vez.

Perdonad que tarde últimamente tanto en publicar, estoy un tanto ofuscada y deprimida, sin inspiración en fin, de todas formas proponed algún país si os interesa, igual hasta me vuelve la inspiración :). Espero que os haya gustado.

Reviews:

_Sweetly-Mad_ el chantaje siempre es útil y si te ofrecen chocolate es ñam ñam, imposible resistirse XD.

_Ariadonechan_ Clara es uno de mis personajes históricos españoles favoritos, le debemos mucho :) ¿Nunca lo habías pensado? A mí el CuCan me encanta, son tan mooonos, cuando Cuba le regala helado a Canadá para disculparse por golpearle me parece muy adorable, además hay un dibujo en concreto de ReverseAlchemist en dA, donde salen Nyo!Cuba (mi favorita de sus formas Nyo que he visto), Canadá y Nyo!Estados Unidos muy geniaoloso y divertido. A mí me daría miedo tener de suegros/cuañdos tanto a España como a Francia, sobre todo en mujeres, me las imagino a las dos cotilleando sobre sus bebés y espiándolos. En realidad no sé si los chantajes se los pego Francia a España o al revés, que esta chica es despistada pero muy cotilla XD.

_LaLa-chan 32165_ No pasa nada, no te preocupes, entiendo que todo el mundo tiene cosas que hacer. La obsesión de Cuba es muy comprensible, sobre todo si vives en un sitio donde puedes comerlo todo el año :3.


	16. Gibraltar

**Nota: El capítulo lo subí ayer, pero debido a no sé que problema parece que aunque cuenta como actualización pues no se ve, así que lo vuelvo a subir a ver si ahora hay más suerte, perdonad las molestias.

Visto que la mayoría de las lectoras queríais volver a ver a Iggy y como no quería volver a repetir tan pronto, aquí está el apaño, ¡Gibraltar! (y alguien más).

Hetalia no es mío, tanto la idea como sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, pero Gibraltar (el personaje, que no el territorio) sí que me pertenece a mí.

Personajes principales:

Nyo!España: Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

Gibraltar: David Kirkland Fernández.

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar <em>

Se agarró al flotador todo lo que pudo, no era ningún secreto que le tenía pánico al agua, el mismo que le había impedido a su padre aprender a nadar y, por tanto, también le había impedido al hombre enseñarle a él. Hasta ahí todo iba bien, nunca había sentido la necesidad de aprender sobre ese deporte, el mar no le atraía lo más mínimo, salvo que fuese sobre una superficie lo suficientemente ancha y alejado del agua. Al menos no le había interesado hasta que las había visto.

No le había gustado nada como sonaban las risas infantiles de una niña, poco mayor que él, metida en un bañador blanco que chapoteaba en el mar, acompañada de la voz instructiva de una mujer a la que reconoció enseguida, porque se trababa de España. Su madre. Y los celos lo habían invadido, su relación con su madre era muy complicada, España no era como Inglaterra, su adorado padre y ejemplo a seguir, pero ella seguía siendo su madre y él seguía siendo un niño celoso que no soportaba que su madre mostrase cariño a nadie más que a él. Por eso se había sentido furioso cuando había visto a España con _esa_, enseñándole algo que Inglaterra nunca podría enseñarle a él.

- ¡_Enano_! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pequeño castaño salió de sus pensamientos. Su mejillas se colorearon sobre su piel pálida cuando vio la sonrisa traviesa de la niña que le había descubierto y que a su vez había llamado la atención de España que también le miraba dulcemente.

- _David_ – su nombre pronunciado a la española no le gustaba "It's _David_, damn it" murmuró entre dientes – que bien que hayas venido, _cariño_.

España tomó de la mano a la niña y se acercó a Gibraltar. No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de superioridad al ver la expresión enfurruñada de la niña, parecía que ella tampoco quería compartir a la española. Le molestó que le sacara la lengua por detrás de España y si no fuera porque no quería que su madre notara la pelea le hubiese respondido también él.

- No hago nada – intentó hacerse el duro, pero solo le valió una sonrisa divertida de su madre.

- ¿Quieres venir al agua? – preguntó dulcemente.

Y aunque esa era su intención negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- No, no quiero. Estoy esperando a _Dad_.

El pequeño se sintió un poco culpable al ver como el rostro de su madre se volvía triste, pero era demasiado cabezota, y en el fondo era la verdad, se suponía que Inglaterra le iba a acompañar a la playa, pero todavía no había llegado ¿le habría pasado algo?

- Ves, _mami_, no quiere venir con nosotras, vamos a jugar.

Gibraltar frunció el ceño, no le había gustado nada lo que había dicho la niña, quien tiraba de la mano de su madre en dirección al agua, lo que hacía que las dos coletas que recogían su pelo rubio se moviesen con ella de una manera muy graciosa.

- ¡Pues ahora sí que quiero! – dijo para fastidiar a la rubia y se cogió de la otra mano de España cuyo rostro volvió a iluminarse.

- ¡Tú no puedes! – volvió a quejarse la niña – no sabes nadar.

- ¡Sí que sé! – se defendió el niño, a sabiendas de que era mentira, pero no iba dejarse ganar por la rubia.

- ¡Mentiroso!

- ¡Baleares, Gibraltar! ¡A callar los dos!

Los dos niños se callaron al escuchar la voz de su madre. Estaba enfadada, se notaba, pero de igual manera los dos pequeños no tardaron en intentar defenderse, "ha empezado él/ella" gritaron por instinto.

- Ha sido él, _mamá_, no sabe nadar, es un mentiroso.

- Es todo culpa tuya – se defendió Gibraltar – eres tú la que no quiere que vaya.

- ¡He dicho que a callar! ¿Qué os pasa? Sois hermanos, tenéis que ayudaros y...

- Pero tú discutes mucho con el tío Portugal – dijo la balear confusa.

- Y _Dad_, se pelea mucho con tío _Scotland_ – colaboró Gibraltar con su hermana.

"¿Para eso sí que se ponen de acuerdo?" murmuró entre dientes España, pero no iba a dejarse ganar por esos dos mocosos, por mucho que fuesen sus hijos y hubiesen heredado muchas de sus tretas.

- Ahora no estamos hablando de mí, ni de vuestro padre. En fin, ¿no queríais ir los dos al agua?

- Pero Gibraltar no sabe nadar – insistió la rubia para bochorno de su hermano que murmuró entre dientes "_Shut up_".

- Y tú tampoco, por eso estabamos aqui, para que aprendas – regañó a su hija España – ahora vamos todos al agua.

Gibraltar sonrió satisfecho y le sacó la lengua a Baleares, que apretaba los labios enfurruñada por detrás de su madre. Al final había conseguido sus dos propósitos del día, iba a aprender a nadar y a disfrutar de los mimos de su madre sin tener que pedírselo él y, además, para mayor disfrute suyo, iba a fastidiar a su hermana mayor, si es que era el mejor sin lugar a dudas.

**Extra**

- ¿No te parece que es un momento maravilloso? – preguntó España apoyando su espalda sobre el pecho de Inglaterra y levantando la cabeza un poco pare mirarle a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Sí, precioso – dijo por lo bajo el inglés mirando alrededor y abrazándola más fuerte.

Y aunque sí que era cierto que el momento era muy bueno, los dos en la playa sentados sobre una toalla y la castaña entre sus brazos, no podía evitar mirar con recelo como algún descarado no le quitaba la vista de encima a _su_ mujer, el bikini le sentaba increíblemente bien y no le gustaban nada esas miraditas.

- Es perfecto, tú y yo así mientras los niños juegan, hasta parecemos una familia.

Y es que los dos pequeños de la pareja parecía que habían dejado de lado sus diferencias, al menos por un rato, y estaban construyendo juntos un castillo de arena junto al mar mientras parloteaban sobre algo que solo entendían ellos.

- ¿No notas algo así como una sensación de paz? – siguió hablando Isabel cerrando los ojos dispuesta a echarse una pequeña siesta sobre su pareja – ojalá dure un poco...

- ¡_Mamá_!

- ¡_Dad_!

España e Inglaterra dieron un respingo y vieron como sus dos pequeños terremotos les llamaban mientras se enredaban tirados en la arena tratando de alcanzar alguna región vital del otro para golpearla.

- ¿Qué decías de paz? – preguntó Arthur con resignación.

Negando con la cabeza la pareja se dio un beso antes de levantarse para ir a socorrer a sus peleones hijos. Era imposible disfrutar de un ratito de tranquilidad con esos dos cerca, pero tenían que reconocer que los adoraban de todas formas.

* * *

><p>Bueno, como ya he puesto arriba, Inglaterra era el elegido por votación popular así que un pequeño capítulo para la familia Spanglish. Que Gibraltar es su hijo es bastante común, pero Baleares también tiene su explicación, a fin de cuentas, el mismo año que España entregó Gibraltar a Inglaterra, 1713, también tuvo que entregar a la isla de Menorca, la isla más al norte del archipiélago Balear, pero hacer la representación de una isla únicamente se me hacía muy raro (y complicado, porque implicaría una por isla y son unas cuantas), pero bueno, el caso es que Menorca volvió a ser territorio español definitivamente en 1802, momento en que España le daría la representación del territorio de todo el archipiélago si lo queréis ver así ;) en fin, no quería dar adelantos en el inicio del capítulo, pero su nombre humano es Marina Fernández Kirkland, es rubia, de ojos verdes y piel morena, además suele recogerse el pelo en dos coletitas (como Iggiko), es uno de los destinos favoritos de los turistas británicos y alemanes por cierto. En cuanto a Gibraltar, sería algo así como un mini Toño, pero con el peinado de Arthur y se llama David, pero no le gusta como lo pronuncia España, prefiere la versión inglesa proncunciado "Deivid" XD.<p>

Y por último: reviews

_Yay_ Sí, Iggy ha vuelto y no creo que quiera irse y dejar a Isabel sola, hay mucha nación pervertida por ahí XD.

_Sweetly-Mad_ Bueno, ha tardado un poco, pero la puñetera inspiración ha hecho un huequecito para venir a visitarme, a ver cuanto tarda para la próxima.

_LaLa-chan 32165_ Tranquila, no pasa nada, al menos has comentado que es lo que cuenta ;) Es verdad que es triste pero había que ponerlo porque "pasó", snif, si es que Isa no quería preocupar a Chiara, pero al final no pudo evitar lo inevitable, maldito Austria ¬¬ bueno, tampoco así que a Austria le queremos.


End file.
